


The longest mission

by Heytherebluesky



Category: Naruto, Shikaneji - Fandom
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heytherebluesky/pseuds/Heytherebluesky
Summary: Neji and Shikamaru find themselves stranded alone in an unknown jungle.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Nara Shikamaru
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	The longest mission

Shikamaru jumped to the ground and managed to avoid the damage. The arrow flying toward him brushed past him. He looked around for the members of his team. They were running through the bushes trying to escape from the rain of arrows that pierced the air in all directions.

_What the hell. We were supposed to be on a reconnaissance mission._

They had left Konoha that very morning in a small group formed by Ino, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, and Neji. Shikamaru led the team. The objective was to enter the Land of Rivers until reaching the central village, Kaori, which had requested Konohagakure’s help to deal with a gang of bandits that were isolating the region. The job they had been entrusted with was simple: they only had to analyze the situation to find out how many reinforcements it would be necessary to send, and examine the territory to be able to plan the strategy of action. They knew they could be attacked by Kaori's enemies, and had come prepared to counter them. But they didn’t imagine being confronted so soon. They had just crossed the bridge connecting the two countries, separated by a wide and mighty river, when Neji gave the alarm signal and Akamaru began to bark. Sharp war cries rose from the thick vegetation. Seconds later an avalanche of arrows had fallen on them.

They were forced to separate. Shikamaru scanned the area, but soon realized that there were only two options: go back over the bridge and reorganize, or go deep into the bushes, where the enemies were waiting for them.

"Retreat!" He yelled with all his might. "Get back to the bridge!"

Kiba and Shino sped past him, covering their heads with their arms. Akamaru followed them. He saw them reach the bridge and begin to cross. He turned to look for the remaining members of the team. Ino had stumbled, leaving herself vulnerable. Fortunately Neji had come to her aid just as an enemy leapt out of the undergrowth and came towards her brandishing a sharp dagger. They dueled as arrows continued to buzz around them.

Shikamaru ran towards Ino. He helped her up and run to the bridge. Once she was safe he returned to help Neji. He had managed to defeat his opponent, throwing him against a tree with a powerful kick that had rendered him unconscious. Noticing that he was about to run to meet the rest of the team, Shikamaru almost did the same, but at that moment he saw how an arrow reached the Hyūga on one shoulder. The fabric of his white robe ripped and a stream of blood gushed from the recent wound. Shikamaru didn't need to analyze the arrow to know that the tip was poisoned. Poison was the gang's specialty. They used the toxins present in the abundant vegetation to improve their weapons, making them lethal if the antidote wasn’t applied quickly. The effects of the poisons they used were varied: paralysis, swelling, breathing difficulties, among others. He wondered which of them would be present on those arrows, and how long it would take for it to take effect on Neji, but what happened next gave him the answer. The Hyūga ran a couple of meters and stopped, clutching his injured shoulder with one hand. Seconds later he fell to his knees. His face twisted into a wince. He seemed unable to move. It was the poison with the paralyzing effect. Shikamaru ran up to him and crouched down by his side.

"Can you stand up?".

Neji gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. He seemed to want to shake his head, but he couldn't. Shikamaru understood that he would have to carry him to get him out of there. He put one arm around his shoulders and one behind his knees. Neji opened his eyes and glared at him. He obviously didn't like being in that situation. The Hyūgas were proud people, and Neji was probably the proudest of them all. Shikamaru ignored him and stood on his feet carrying him in his arms. Then he started running towards the bridge.

The rest of the team was waiting for them on the other side. He was about to arrive when a new arrow flew past his ear and dug into the boards a few feet ahead. But this was not a poison arrow, but an incendiary arrow. The small flame that burned on the tip spread rapidly across the bridge, blocking their way. Shikamaru was forced to step back. He turned over his shoulder and saw several enemies looming out of the trees with menacing eyes. They was at a disadvantage. His partner had been paralyzed and the rest of his team was isolated on the other side of the river. His only option was to escape and hide to administer the antidote to Neji before the effects were irreversible. He looked in all directions and managed to see a dark space between the trees where the ground sank. At that point a slope began. Shikamaru ran towards it as fast as his legs allowed him, while Neji moaned under his breath in his arms. The pain caused by the poison had to be enormous so that the Hyūga couldn’t suppress those sounds. Seeing that they were trying to escape the enemies threw themselves after them. Being careful not to drop Neji, Shikamaru reached into his vest for a smoke bomb and threw it to the ground. A gray cloud covered them for a few seconds, long enough for Shikamaru to reach the beginning of the slope and drop to his knees on it. The pendant of the terrain was much steeper than he had imagined, and he hurtled across it at breakneck speed. He felt rocks and branches digging into his legs, ripping his pants at his knees. As he continued to slide down the pain was noticeable, but he kept his balance, gripping tightly Neji's increasingly rigid body.

They reached the bottom of the slope and were about to fall, but Shikamaru managed to avoid it and rose to his feet. The enemies had lost sight of them, but they would notice the trail they had left on the ground as they descended. They couldn't stay there.

He began to run through the bushes and trees, taking care to step on gravel so as not to leave footprints. The intercom on his ear buzzed.

"Shikamaru! What happened?! Where are you?!". It was Ino. After her shouts, Shikamaru heard Neji moaning in his arms again. "Oh no, they got them!"

He whirled through the trees to throw off his pursuers. "We're fine," he answered the intercom. “But we must hide. Neji needs the antidote. "

More alarmed words from the rest of his team pierced his eardrum, and Shikamaru felt the urge to turn it off so he could focus. He needed to find a hiding place so he could tend to Neji. He spotted a huge tree with thick branches covered in leaves that fell vertically in a thick curtain. The result was a fairly acceptable kind of natural cave. He headed there and through the branches. Now they were completely covered by the thick screen of leaves. He crouched on the damp earth with Neji in his arms and tried to listen.

The enemies didn't seem to be chasing them. He had managed to lose them. They must be looking for them in another area. He concentrated on the ninja who was trembling strangely in his arms.

His eyes were closed and his lips were tense. Through them Shikamaru could see his clenched teeth. A disturbing fact crossed his mind: if the correct antidote was not applied in a short time, Neji could break his own teeth from the pressure. He had read reports that said it had happened before.

Shikamaru sat him gently on the floor and then sat behind him, wrapping his legs around the boy. He leaned him against his chest carefully. Neji didn't do anything to oppose all of that, because he couldn't. Shikamaru was sure that if he had been able to move he wouldn’t have even allowed himself to be touched. He was frowning. Maybe just because of the pain, maybe because of that and anger.

The Nara reached for the holster that was tied to his leg. There was a first aid kit inside it prepared for the occasion. Neji had one too. He opened it and analyzed the different elements. Injections, serums, capsules, syrups. They all had different utilities. He had prepared himself for this situation, so he couldn't fail. He took a bottle containing a soft pink liquid and unscrewed it.

The intercom in his ear buzzed and Ino's voice sounded again, shrouded in a lot of static. "What's going on?!".

If they could still communicate they weren't that far away. The rest of the team was close, but on the other side of the river. "We are hidden, so don't yell," Shikamaru said quietly. “Neji is paralyzed. I'm going to give him the antidote now”.

"It's the pink one," Ino reminded him, now at normal volume.

"I know".

He lifted Neji's head, which had been resting on his shoulder, and brought the vial closer to his mouth. He saw that he still had his teeth clenched and hoped he could drink.

"Drink this, Hyūga," he said, placing the vial on Neji's tense lips. It seemed to cost the boy an inordinate effort, but he managed to take several sips. His entire body was contracted. It looked very painful. Now they had to wait for the antidote to take effect. Shikamaru stared at Neji's face, as pale as usual, but with his cheeks flushing in a vibrant red. He realized he had never seen him blush before. That color was unimaginable on Neji's always serious and measured face. He thought of a pair of beautiful spring flowers growing out of the snow, a scarlet glow in the middle of a frosty valley. That made him feel strange. As if a million tiny creatures danced on his skin, prodding him with their sharp little paws.

_What the hell am I thinking?_

Ino said something on the intercom, interrupting his thoughts. "...the fists. You have to promote circulation to the hands”.

"What?" He asked puzzled.

“You must try to keep him from clenching his fists. Depending on how much poison has been incorporated, he could break his own fingers." the girl explained. "You have to try to stimulate the circulation to the arms."

Shikamaru knew what she was talking about. He had read about it too. He looked at Neji's hands and saw they were clenched like two presses. "Shit," he whispered. Quickly he took one of Neji’s hands in his and tried to unwrap the tight fist. The Hyūga let out a grunt of pain between his teeth. It was difficult, but Shikamaru managed to spread each finger. His nails had left deep grooves in the flesh, one of which was bleeding a little. He began to massage the boy's entire hand, pressing his thumbs on the palm and on all the phalanges, trying to stimulate the circulation of blood. Then he went to the wrist. He squeezed hard and moved repeatedly up his entire arm, massaging nonstop. It seemed to work, or at least Neji's fingers weren't reengaging automatically. He moved to the other arm and repeated the process, untangling his fingers, massaging, stroking, repeating it over and over again. Neji's skin was smooth as fine silk, and extremely pale. Even in the dim light that came through the curtain of leaves he could see it turn red under the pressure of his fingers. His head rested on Shikamaru's shoulder. At various points, he heard him make barely audible moans that seemed triggered by his touch. It was an incredible sound, almost melodious. For some moment Shikamaru found himself wanting to hear it again. He shook his head at the realization. "Better?" He asked the Hyūga.

The boy breathed out another one of those indescribable moans. Was it a yes or a no? Whatever it was, it took his breath away.

_Are you crazy or an idiot?! Concentrate!_

"When will the damn antidote take effect?" He asked irritably. Now he kept both of Neji's hands between his and stroked his fingers forcefully over and over again.

"It shouldn't take long ..." Ino replied.

She was right. Soon after Neji seemed to change. He stopped clenching his teeth, opening his mouth to breathe deeply in relief. His body slowly lost its tension, and a few minutes later he rested against his captain's chest, exhausted but safe. Shikamaru relaxed as well.

"I think he's okay now," he informed the rest of the team.

"We will find a way to cross and go for you," Shino's voice said.

"Absolutely not," Shikamaru replied instantly. “Stay away from the river. If they burned the bridge they must have other ways of crossing. Stay as far out as possible." He took a few seconds to do some brief calculations and continued. “Walk to the next bridge. We’ll meet there and continue together. That means several days of traveling, so take care. Remember they were waiting for us, so they probably knew Kaori asked for reinforcements. There must be squads like that one everywhere."

The team accepted the orders, although Ino seemed to prefer to go help them. However, crossing that mighty river was hard, and in any case it would be easier for them to hide among the trees until they reached the meeting point if there were only two of them. Hopefully Neji would be recovered by the next morning and they could move on.

"We’ll keep in touch as long as these devices allow it," he said referring to the intercom. "Take care of each other, and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

They cut communication. Shikamaru placed his hands on the ground behind his hips to lean on his arms. He listened carefully, but he could only make out the sound of the wind through the trees and Neji's still heavy breathing.

"Hyūga, can you hear me?" He asked softly.

Neji responded with a weak growl and shook his head slightly. He went still again, resting against Shikamaru's body. He seemed to fall asleep.

What a fiasco it had all turned out. The enemy had managed to divide them. Shikamaru reviewed the events: Neji had raised the alarm that there were enemies ahead an instant after crossing the bridge. He detected them with his _Byakugan_ at a considerable distance, but their arrows were long range. In just seconds they had been scattered. He remembered going down the slope of mud and rocks and looked down at his knees. They were covered by cuts. He would have to disinfect them. That brought back the memory of the arrow wound Neji had on his arm. If he didn't take care of it, it could get infected. He rummaged through his things and took out his canteen and a pot of medicinal salve. Moving slowly so as not to wake the Hyūga, he gently washed the wound and applied the medicine.

They had barely made it. He had been lucky to find a hiding place so quickly. If they had taken longer to stop maybe Neji would have all his bones broken by now.

_Neji…_ Shikamaru remembered his cheeks red as burning embers, and those particular moans. It was incredible that he had noticed something like that in such a moment, but he had. The image appeared before his eyes repeatedly, acquiring a dreamlike, almost magical hue.

Neji moved in his sleep and this brought him back to reality. He looked at the boy. His face was calm. Suddenly Shikamaru felt ashamed of his own thoughts. What the hell was happening to him? He put the medicine aside, feeling his fingers burn. He had to concentrate on keeping watch. If they stayed in that exact spot until Neji recovered, everything would be fine.

As the day progressed the weather worsened. The humidity rose, bringing with it an unbearable heat wave. Shikamaru felt sweat pouring down his body in torrents. Huge mosquitoes began to hover around them. He did what he could to scare them away, but couldn't stop some from biting them. Luckily they didn’t produce more than a few hives that disappeared soon. As night fell the temperature dropped. Suddenly the cold penetrated the bones. Shikamaru was glad to have his black turtleneck shirt, but then he remembered that Neji's clothes were lighter. He looked at him and saw that his lips had turned paler. He was shivering.

Shikamaru cursed for not having noticed earlier. After the poisoning, Neji's defenses must be down. The cold of that night could make things worse. He also realized that the wet earth they were sitting on was not helping either. Still cursing, he removed the green vest from his uniform and placed it on the ground so they could sit on it. Then he took off his shirt and put it on Neji over his clothes. It was considerably large on him, but at least it would keep him warm. He settled him back on his chest, wrapping his arms and legs around him to give him some warmth. This was the strangest situation he had ever been in with a fellow _shinobi_ , and he knew he would never tell it to anyone.

After several hours he started feeling sleepy. Sitting as he was, with Neji resting on his chest breathing softly against his neck, he had a very strange dream. He was fighting with a giant mosquito that was trying to bite Neji. The Hyūga was wearing nothing but his high-necked black T-shirt, which contrasted with his livid skin. His perfect white thighs peeked out from the hem. His cheeks were flushed and his breathing was racing, as he panted with almost sensual moans. He looked beautiful, like a completely divine creature.

He woke up when he started falling backwards. Neji was still sleeping peacefully. He was grateful that the darkness of the night prevented him from seeing his face, because he had the impression that it would only serve to unleash more insane dreams. He did his best to erase the image of that flushed-cheeked Neji dressed in nothing but his shirt. Shortly after he began to wonder if he hadn't been poisoned too, because his mind didn't seem to think clearly. He focused on not falling asleep again.

* * *

Neji woke up when a ray of morning sunlight fell on his face. He opened his eyes a little. Daylight streamed through the curtain of leaves turning green. He felt dizzy and an intense pain ran through his muscles, as if he had exercised for days without stopping. He closed his eyes again and tried to collect his thoughts.

He had been wounded in combat, and all for trying to help that silly Yamanaka girl. He remembered Shikamaru running with him in his arms, taking him to that shelter and making him drink the antidote. After that his memory was a bit hazy. He remembered the pain in his limbs, but much more the sensation of Shikamaru's hands running down his arms, massaging his fingers, his wrists. If he had been able to move, he would have steadfastly refused that contact, but the truth was that it had helped him. The pain had given way to a slight numbness, which continued to improve with the Nara's work. Focusing on the feel of his hands running over his skin had allowed him to push the effect of the poison out of his mind. Although it sounded stupid it had been almost pleasant. So much that in the end he had fallen into a quiet rest. He remembered something he had dreamed of. Shikamaru was standing in front of him, holding his hands in his and stroking them with his fingers. On his face his dark eyes stared deep at him, shining with jet-black sparkles. They seemed fascinated by him. Neji felt absorbed, as if he was slowly falling forward, although he was not actually moving. After a while Shikamaru got a little closer, and a little closer, and a little closer, so much so that he could feel his breath against his face. The image got lost in a gray haze.

_Nonsense_ , Neji told himself with his eyes still closed. Shikamaru had only tried to help him. That was the only reason why he had touched him that way. The idea that the Nara wanted something more with him was stupid. And besides, Neji had no interest in that. Yet the image returned to his mind. Shikamaru approaching little by little, his lips very close to his, the instant before a kiss that never came.

_ENOUGH. What is all this?_ He had to concentrate. What had happened after falling asleep? He had no idea, nor did he know where Shikamaru was now. He opened his eyes again and blinked a few times, determined to search for him.

"It was about time you woke up," said a sleepy voice behind him. Neji turned onto his shoulder and met the haggard face of his captain. Unlike him, he seemed not to have slept at all. He slowly became aware that he was sitting between his legs, leaning against his chest. Slowly h straightened up and turned his body a little to get a better look at him.

His torso was almost completely naked, except for his Nara clan mesh shirt, which was the same as nothing. The net fabric showed his chest and abdomen perfectly in the green light that filtered through the leaves. Neji noticed his arms, which looked molded and strong within the tight fabric. He remembered the feel of his warm hands caressing him repeatedly, and a strange heat rose from his chest to his face.

He shook his head and jerked away from Shikamaru, standing up. His cheeks felt hot. Had he blushed? _Fuck_ , he thought.

The Nara looked at him wearily, but finally got up too with a groan. They left the shelter and found themselves in the middle of an unknown forest.

"What happened to the others?" Neji asked with a frown. He had had a moment of weakness caused by the poison and his mind had misinterpreted sensations, but now he had regained his tough attitude.

"They are on the other side of the river," Shikamaru replied as he rubbed his eyes with his fists. "We will meet at the next bridge."

So they had to go through that strange place undetected by the enemies and their damned poisoned weapons. It would not be easy. "Well they better not do anything stupid." Shikamaru seemed not to hear him. He raised his arms over his head and stretched out with a long moan. Neji noticed his mesh shirt tighten around his chest and he felt that peculiar warmth creeping up his face again. He felt disconcerted, and immediately afterwards irritated. He looked at the Nara reproachfully. "And where is your uniform? Put it on".

Shikamaru lowered his arms and stared at him bored. "I’d love to, but one part is covered in mud, and the other is on you."

Neji arched an eyebrow and looked down at his body. He was wearing Shikamaru's black long T-shirt. It meant that the boy had tried to protect him from the cold, spending the whole night with his mesh shirt as only coat. It was a very considerate gesture, and for a moment Neji thought about thanking him. But he didn't do that kind of thing, and he wasn't moved by kind attitudes. He quickly removed the shirt and handed it back to him. Shikamaru put it on and Neji was glad that he no longer had to see him half naked.

"Let's go," he said, turning around and starting to walk. “We can not waste any more time”.

Shikamaru began to advance behind him. "I thought I was the mission captain," he whispered in annoyance.

“Well, I think your mission is not going very well, mister Captain. Your team was ambushed and divided. It's not the best leadership job I've seen. "

He was being unnecessarily provocative, but he was very upset. He hated being hurt for protecting that silly _kunoichi_ , he hated that Shikamaru had had to take care of him, and he hated the confused feelings he had felt the night before and that morning. Things never went out of his control.

Shikamaru walked faster to make himself heard. He was also angry. “Hey, you should have spotted the enemies much earlier. If I put a Hyūga on the team, it was to have those situations covered. "

Neji bit his lip angrily. "They looked exactly like the bushes," he excused himself. “It's not my fault if they're the damn masters of camouflage. You should have handled the withdrawal better. "

Shikamaru was more than willing to argue further. “The withdrawal was fine. I don't know why you complain so much, you are the one who got poisoned ”.

That seriously hurt his ego. "They wouldn't have poisoned me if I hadn't had to stop to help your stupid friend."

"Don't call her stupid." The Nara was as irritated as he was. "At least she obeys orders, not like you, who put yourself in the role of captain and don't even know where you're going."

Neji stopped and spun on his feet. He opened his mouth to reply, but realized it was true: he didn't know which way they should walk. He crossed his arms in anger. "And I guess you do."

Shikamaru shot him a penetrating look and aimed at the sky. “We must go in the opposite direction to the path of the sun. Which means, this way.” He turned and started walking in another direction. Neji watched him for a few moments, annoyed at his own mistake. He finally followed him reluctantly.

There was no path, so they had to fight their way through the forest as best as they could. Huge leaves hung from the gigantic trees, and the bushes reached almost to their waists. Walking took a lot of effort because it involved navigating the intricate roots and thick vines that seemed to emerge from all sides. But also because their sandals were constantly sinking into the damp earth. With each new stretch Neji was more certain that this was not a forest but a jungle.

As the day progressed the heat became increasingly unbearable. He felt sweat trickling down the nape of his neck and running down his back. He tied his hair into a bun and realized that it was soaking wet. In front of him Shikamaru walked cursing. He took off his black long sleeve T-shirt again and wrapped it around his waist. Neji looked at his sweaty back under the mesh cloth. His body was well defined, although he hardly ever trained. His skin gleamed in the sun streaming through the leaves. Neji shook his head and chided himself for looking. He fixed his eyes on his feet to avoid seeing him. He was completely lucid now, so there was no point in having those kinds of thoughts.

They walked without stopping for hours. The humidity made the whole place feel sticky. Neji tried several times to light his _Byakugan_ , but he couldn't see much with it. The mist acted as a screen. He could see through it, but not clearly. If there were enemies lurking, he wouldn't be able to detect them until they were very close.

They didn’t speak, because they were still furious from the morning's argument, and not speaking to each other kept them from fighting again. Many times they tried to make contact with the rest of the team, but the transmitter only played incoherent sounds. After a long while they came to the edge of a small stream that ran through the forest and began to walk alongside it. In a short time it became a considerable river. Encrusted in the stream and on the slopes, large rocks began to appear creating swirls and small waterfalls.

Shikamaru walked to the top of a huge stone and stopped. "We must find a shelter for the night."

Neji stopped behind him. “We can keep moving forward overnight. We need to gain ground”.

The Nara shook his head and turned to him. “At night we will be at too much disadvantage. We can’t handle a confrontation if they find us ”. He stepped off the stone and passed Neji. “And also I need to sleep. My mind works better if I have slept. "

The Hyūga rolled his eyes. For him that attitude meant that he wasn’t taking the mission seriously. "You always want to sleep."

Shikamaru didn’t complain. "I don't deny it," he replied as he walked away. "Let's go down here."

He started moving down the rocks. Neji followed him. The river flowed faster and faster, creating whirls of foam. The rocks they were walking on were soggy and it was hard to keep balance.

"Why don't we continue up the slope?" Neji asked. He didn't see the point in taking that ridiculous path.

“Look at the water. We are not far from a waterfall, ”Shikamaru replied as he leapt towards another stone. "And I bet there will be caverns there."

They continued down, and they did indeed come to a waterfall. It was quite a bit taller than Neji had imagined. It broke into a sharp ledge and subdivided into smaller cataracts. Down below the river branched out in all directions. In the distance the first villages could be seen. They still had a long way to go. They descended the rocks approaching the small waterfalls. Each of them was the door to a cavern that went deep under the rocky ground. They created tunnels that led to internal springs and intersected in a network of dark passageways.

"A little wet for me, but very safe," Shikamaru said as he studied each cataract. Finally he chose one, standing in front of it. Neji walked up to him. "It will be dark soon, so that's it for today."

“There is still a lot of light. We can check the terrain”.

The Nara looked at him dislikely. “We have already seen the terrain: jungle, jungle, and more jungle, and then rivers, rivers, and more rivers. I think we can go to sleep."

Neji raised his eyebrows at his captain's carefree attitude. “We should set traps. It is part of the camping protocol for any mission”.

Shikamaru dropped his shoulders and looked at him with an exhausted expression. "It's a lot of work. And it's not necessary. We will stand guard”. Neji crossed his arms and remained serious. The Nara rubbed his face with the palm of his hand in annoyance. "Come on, Hyūga. We walked all day. We are dirty and exhausted. I didn't sleep all night and I need to turn off my brain. Can't you stop being so damn strict just for a moment?"

Neji felt anger again. He clenched his fists and faced him. “You should be more strict. You are the captain”. Shikamaru was also getting mad. His muscles tensed under his mesh shirt, but the Hyūga didn't care. “But you only think about sleeping. Have you ever been told that you are disconcertingly lazy?"

The Nara took a step toward him. His black eyes gleamed. "Yes. And have you ever been told that you are incredibly irritating?". His cheeks were slightly flushed with fury.

Neji lifted his chin proudly and held his gaze. “You can go if you want. I will set the traps”. He turned on his heel and turned his back to him, taking a few steps away. "But I can not remember any mission where the captain went to sleep without securing the area."

He knew Shikamaru was still standing behind him, because he could almost feel his eyes nailed on the back of his neck. Ignoring him, he started settling the tramps.

"You're a real pain in the ass," the Nara muttered, loud enough for Neji to hear. But he approached anyway and helped him set the traps, without looking at him or speaking again. When they finished he left, saying goodbye with a moody grunt. He stepped through the curtain of water into the small waterfall and disappeared.

Neji sat in a dry area outside the cave and watched the sky beginning to darken. He didn't think to be acting too strict. He was just trying to get things done the way they had to be done. Maybe he had been too scathing towards Shikamaru, but it was his fault. Yes, it was his fault for having ... For having ... For having what?

_For having helped you?_

No, that had been good. He had done his job as captain, protecting his subordinate. So why was he so mad at him?

_Because he got too close to you…?_

Maybe. He thought about the way Shikamaru had caressed and massaged his arms and his hands. How he had circled his wrists with his strong fingers in constant cycles for long minutes. He remembered the pleasure that the pressure of those fingers had caused when they reached the places where he felt the greatest pain, and having had to suppress the moans that insisted on leaving his lips. The situation had been too intimate, more similar to a lover's encounter than a shinobi emergency.

_Lovers?! You are delirious! How can you even think of something like that?_

He realized his breathing had accelerated. Again he felt heat rising up his face, and he lifted a hand to touch one of his cheeks. It was on fire. He had blushed.

He cursed under his breath and ordered his body to control itself. Those thoughts were just crazy. He wasn't mad at Shikamaru because he was making him feel strange things, but because he was infuriating. It was as simple as that. He took a deep breath and concentrated on standing guard.

Only four hours later Shikamaru emerged from the small cavern again. He approached Neji yawning and rubbing his eyes. He shuffled as if he was still partially asleep. Slowly he sat on the dry rocks next to him.

"How's everything?" He asked in a sleepy voice. "Something to report?"

Neji shook his head.

Shikamaru stretched out his arms over his head. “Well, you can go to sleep now. I’ll stand guard”.

The Hyūga was surprised that his captain had bothered to get up to relieve him. He was sure that Shikamaru would sleep until dawn. That was probably what he wanted and was just trying to be responsible.

"I do not need to sleep," he said in a calm but serious voice. "I will take your turn.”

Shikamaru looked at him with curiosity through his sleepy lids. "You should rest too."

Neji shook his head. "At the moment I do not need it."

The Nara studied him for a few seconds, but didn’t insist. He smiled slightly. “Well thank you. When you want to, you are kind”.

Those words irritated him a bit. Maybe because no one had ever told him he was kind and he had no idea how to interpret it. "I am not doing it for you," he replied dryly. "I just don't want to sleep right now."

Shikamaru stretched out again with a deep yawn. “Well, I appreciate it anyway. I wouldn't mind sleeping another four hours. Or a thousand”.

Neji couldn't help rolling his eyes, but the Nara didn't notice, or didn't pay attention to him. "How can you sleep so much?" He asked. Not that he was really interested in the answer, but he just couldn't believe the way Shikamaru slept. He remembered that at school he was always passed out on his desk. He hadn't known anyone who slept that much.

"I need to sleep to disconnect my mind," the Nara replied calmly. "Having it on all day is exhausting."

Neji looked at him suspiciously, but the boy had closed his eyes. "That is a very far-fetched excuse to justify laziness," he replied. There was a certain malice in that comment and he knew it. But he didn't care. He said what he thought and nothing more.

Instead of getting upset, Shikamaru smiled again and opened his eyes. “It's not an excuse, it's the truth. Although it doesn’t mean I’m not lazy, so both things are true." He stared at Neji calmly, and the other frowned and returned a reproachful look. But Shikamaru didn't seem offended. He put his hands behind his back and leaned nonchalantly. "I guess some people like to work hard and others prefer to do the bare minimum."

Neji found it incredible that he so openly acknowledged his laziness. "With that attitude you'll never become a _jounin_ ," he told him strictly.

Shikamaru kept smiling undeterred. "Great, because I don't want to become one."

That didn't make sense to Neji. What was the logic of being a ninja to stay forever in the category of _chunin_?. "I can not understand that you have no goals."

The Nara looked at the water from the small waterfall that flowed next to him. “I have goals, only they are somewhat simple. To have a job that allows me to live, find a partner who tolerates me and whom I tolerate, have a child or two and retire young, if possible.” Those were very traditional expectations. Neji would never have expected that of him, although he didn't really know much about Shikamaru. In fact he knew very little. The boy turned and looked at him. His face was still sleepy, but his eyes were attentive. He seemed comfortable with the conversation. "What are your goals?" He asked.

When their gazes met Neji felt a sudden wave of heat running through his skin. The Nara looked really attractive in the dim starlight. His ponytail was lopsided and tousled because he'd just woken up, and for some reason Neji found it adorable. The sensation lasted milliseconds. Instantly he averted his eyes from Shikamaru and stared into the darkness. He had to answer his question. "Progress as a _shinobi_ ," he replied in a voice so firm that it sounded a bit strange.

He didn't turn around to check it but he knew Shikamaru was watching him. "That's great," he said calmly. "But what about leisure and free time? Or your personal life?”. Neji managed to turn his face towards him and meet his gaze, but he could only reply with a shrug. Shikamaru tilted his head, as if analyzing his response. "Wouldn't you like to have children one day?"

It was very strange to be having that conversation. He had never been asked that question before. And Neji hadn't asked it to himself either, because he had always known the answer. He thought about replying "That is none of your business", but instead he was sincere. “If I had children they would be part of the secondary branch of my clan and would be in the service of the main branch. I would never do that to a child, least of all my own. It will never happen”.

He expected to receive a typical cheesy phrase of pity-motivated encouragement in response, but Shikamaru remained calm and didn’t seem to judge his thinking. "That's horrible," he said honestly. "But it doesn't really answer the question." Neji raised an eyebrow without understanding. "If you would like to have them," the Nara clarified.

He thought for a few moments. From his point of view the question made no sense, because it didn’t lead anywhere. He shook his head. "I have never thought about it because I know it will never happen."

Shikamaru was looking at him with interest. "Do you never think of things that will never happen?". That question seemed ever more outlandish to Neji.

"Of course not," he replied. "Do you?"

The Nara smiled widely. “Sure, all the time. I think about how my life would be like if I had been born in another village or another country. Or where would you go if I could hold my breath for several days. Or what it would feel like to be a worm."

"A worm?" Neji repeated in amazement. All those things sounded absurd. He didn't realize he was smiling a little.

Shikamaru gave a soft laugh. “Yes, wouldn't that be weird? Be only a few centimeters high and crawl through the branches eating leaves all day, to die in less than a month, if something doesn't eat you before.”

None of those ideas had ever crossed his mind. He thought that the Nara's intelligence probably made him a very creative person as well. But it sounded silly to him to fantasize about impossible things. "What is the point of thinking about such things?" He asked, though there was no longer hostility or reproach in his voice.

Shikamaru shrugged. “There is no point. It's just for fun. You know, let your imagination fly”.

It sounded cute said that way, but the thought of imagining brought up some not-so-pleasant memories for Neji. During his adolescence he had begun to think of himself as a bird, a creature with the constant desire to fly, but he had never managed to do it without the cage that surrounded him. It wasn't a happy image, and it only reminded him of what he couldn't change.

He didn’t realize they had stopped talking. Shikamaru must have noticed something on his face because he whispered in a pained voice, “Are you okay? I'm sorry. Did I say something that upset you?”. He reached out a hand towards Neji to touch him.

At that moment he realized he had let his guard down too much. He didn't even understand why he had answered his stupid questions and shared things with him. He straightened and moved away a bit before Shikamaru's fingers reached him.

"Of course not," he replied aggressively. "I do not get upset about nonsense, nor do I waste time thinking about ridiculous things that will never happen." Suddenly he was very angry. He wanted Shikamaru to go to sleep and leave him alone. He crossed his arms and looked straight ahead. “And neither should you. It is childish and you are just wasting your time”.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Nara watching him in bewilderment. He had withdrawn his hand and kept it in the air. After a few seconds he exhaled in annoyance. "Yeah, right. Thanks for the advice,” he said as he stood up. "If you are so kind as to keep standing guard, I’ll go to sleep." Neji nodded but didn't turn to look at him. He came to notice Shikamaru shaking his head in resignation. "Anyway, good night," he added with a reluctant gesture. Then he went back into the cavern.

Neji bit his lower lip in frustration, feeling very out of himself. He was not a sentimental boy. He didn't talk about his plans or his beliefs, nor did he imagine unreal worlds. And he didn't let his feelings overwhelm him, especially in front of others. He would control himself and not allow Shikamaru to confuse him again.

* * *

When they woke up they didn’t mention the talk from the previous night. The Nara didn’t look angry but somewhat distant. At least he didn't try to make any conversation. They resumed the trip immediately.

The second day was the same as the first. Just walk and walk through the bushes, enduring the heat and the annoying humidity of the environment. They hardly spoke, and thanks to that they didn’t fight. Neji pushed his feelings from the last night as far back in his mind as he could and prepared to leave them there, forgotten.

They stopped near noon by a narrow river to cool off and refill their canteens. They ate some of the canned food they had brought as provisions, but the taste was not at all pleasant. Shikamaru took off his sandals, rolled up his pants to his knees, and dipped his feet into the water with a sigh of relief. Neji approached the stream and crouched next to it. He dipped his hands into the cool river and wet his hair, face, and neck. That managed to mitigate the heat a bit. He scooped water between his palms and took several sips. When he was about to do it again, a bright flash that appeared between the rocks caught his eye. He reached out a hand to take it. It was an almost completely transparent chunk of white rock, similar to quartz, with sharp angles. He sat up and studied the object.

"Cool, you found a zirquine," Shikamaru's voice said. Neji turned his face towards him. The boy was smiling. "I didn’t imagine it could be found in the river."

The Hyūga looked at the stone on his palm. "I have seen zirquine before, but not in this shape."

Shikamaru looked at the water and splashed into it with his feet. “The ones sold in the village are polished, but naturally they crystallize that way. This river must run further back underground dragging minerals from the interior of those caves we saw”. He looked back at Neji. “Zirquines have a prismatic structure. If you hold it up, it decomposes the sunlight into the colors of the rainbow."

Neji felt curious and raised the stone, but nothing happened. He looked at the object in disappointment. Shikamaru laughed softly and approached. He wrapped his fingers around the hand with which the Hyuga held the zirquine, adjusting it so that a ray of sunlight would pass through it. Instantly the stone glowed and emitted countless colored trails. They reflected off the river bank and in the water like mirages. Neji couldn't deny it was a beautiful image, and he smiled without realizing it.

Shikamaru released his hand and stared at the colorful rays. He was also smiling. Then he walked away and sat by the river. "It's pretty awesome. You can take it like a keepsake," he commented.

Neji was still admiring the beautiful colors, but suddenly he felt stupid, standing there, totally mesmerized by something so insignificant. He lowered the stone and looked at it. "As if I wanted to remember this mission," he whispered softly, although he knew Shikamaru had heard him. "It is nice, but totally useless." He clenched his fist and prepared to toss the zirquine back into the water.

Shikamaru sighed. The beautiful moment was over. He turned his back on him to put his sandals back on. "Not all things in life have to be useful, Hyūga."

Neji could have responded, but it would have just started another silly discussion. He went silent and lowered his hand. For a moment he looked at the stone again with mixed feelings. Before Shikamaru got up and could see it he put it in his pocket. He wasn't sure why he did it, but he was glad he hadn't thrown it away.

They resumed their march, walking non-stop for another two or three hours. It was difficult to be sure of the passage of time. The heat was strenuous, but at least the sun didn't fall directly on them as when they skirted the river. They had gone back into the bushes and the leafy trees provided good protection, but they were also home to millions of insects. Neji had just swatted a huge mosquito that was biting his neck when Shikamaru stopped. He almost bumped into him. "What happened?".

The Nara looked at the terrain in front of them. "Don't you think there is something strange here?"

Neji stood next to him. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Just more jungle, identical to all they had traversed so far. "No. Do you see something?

Shikamaru frowned, thinking. "I don’t know. Something is not right, but I'm not sure what it is."

Neji studied the area as well. He didn't see anything strange and he was eager to move on and finish that mission, so he just passed in front of Shikamaru and kept walking. "There is nothing strange. You are paranoid."

The Nara walked after him, though still hesitant. "Yeah, maybe…"

He suddenly felt something catch on his ankle. He snapped free, as if he had cut an invisible taut rope. Immediately a dry but very loud sound coming directly from ahead startled them. Shamefully, he realized he had activated a trap. A dozen darts came loose from somewhere and flew towards them. Neji dived to the side to avoid them, falling into the bushes. Behind him Shikamaru howled in pain, though he barely heard him because of the sound of a large group of birds that rose from the surrounding trees and took flight with piercing squawks.

Neji drew himself up in his arms to look at his captain. A dart had struck him right in his chest, penetrating his black long sleeve T-shirt. He watched the Nara take it off and throw it to the ground with a grimace. They heard screams from people not far away. The sound of the trap had disturbed the birds and their squawks had given them away. The enemies knew that the trap had been activated and now they knew their location. They had to escape.

Neji jumped to his feet. He exchanged a look with Shikamaru and nothing else was needed. They both started running in the opposite direction to the screams. They hadn't made much progress when the Nara spoke hoarsely behind him. "Wait…"

Neji stopped and turned to look at him. He was pale and swaying slightly. He got a little closer to him. “We have to move. They are coming for us”.

Shikamaru closed his eyes. His body rocked. "I think... I think I'm gonna faint."

"What?" Neji asked in alarm. He took another step toward him, just as Shikamaru started to collapse. He crossed the distance between them and hugged him around the waist, managing to keep him standing. "You cannot lose consciousness now." The Nara was much taller than him and considerably heavier. He couldn't carry him as easily as he had done with Neji.

Shikamaru clung to him to keep from falling. He tried to open his eyes, but that only increased his dizziness, so he closed them again. His legs were shaking. "Let's go back... to the caverns," he said hoarsely.

"But we would be retracing the path," Neji replied. The cries of the enemies sounded closer and closer.

"They will look for us... around this area..", replied the Nara. His face was streaked with sweat, and it wasn't from the heat. "They won't expect... for us to go back..."

It sucked to lose all the path they had traveled that day, but he was right. Neji adjusted his grip on Shikamaru's waist and took the arm he had placed around his shoulders. He began to walk carrying him. It was not easy, because the Nara's feet became dangerously tangled with every step he took.

Shikamaru had been right. As they deviated towards the caverns, the cries of the enemies faded. But they still had several kilometers to go back. He doubted that Shikamaru could go all that distance. He would need to stop first to give him the antidote.

When the enemy's screams were nothing more than a distant murmur, Neji stopped walking. "Let's pause here, you need attention."

Shikamaru didn't object. He seemed to be able to keep his balance, so Neji released him and reached for the medicine cabinet strapped to his leg, but he wasn't sure which was the correct medicine. What symptoms had the Nara had?

As if to illustrate the answer, Shikamaru doubled over, leaning one hand against a tree to keep from falling, and vomited. One time, two times, three times. He only stopped to cough and spit. Neji thought. Okay, vomiting. Many of the toxins they had been warned about produced that. More information was needed.

He approached Shikamaru. The boy dropped his head back, exhausted. He was breathing hard. "How do you feel?" Neji asked as he held up the medicine cabinet full of antidotes.

Shikamaru tried to answer, but had to expel a huge phlegm. Neji looked at it and saw blood. The next thing was a ghastly coughing fit. The Nara spat out more of that bloody mucus.

Nausea, coughing, expectorations with blood. He already knew which bottle was the right one. He was about to take it when Shikamaru collapsed on his knees on the ground. Neji knelt next to him. He held him by the hip so he wouldn't fall flat against the tree. He was still pale, but now his cheeks were red. In fact, his entire face looked flushed. Neji put a hand on his forehead. It was burning.

"You have a fever," he whispered, though he didn't know if the other heard it. "Lay down". Shikamaru allowed himself to be manipulated. Neji leaned him against the tree and looked at him. On his feverish skin, sticking out of the collar of his black T-shirt, he saw a stain that hadn't been there before. It was a deep purple color and seemed to spread under the fabric. "Take off your shirt".

Shikamaru opened his eyes, which for a moment were totally wild. The fever must be very high. Then he managed to focus on Neji. He took a while to react but finally made a poor attempt to remove his shirt. The Hyūga realized that he could not achieve it in that state alone and knelt beside him. He grabbed the bottom of the garment and pulled it up to remove it over his head. Beneath the Nara clan's mesh shirt was a purplish stain spreading across Shikamaru's chest. It had reached his neck and now crawled up his jaw.

Neji hadn't read about that effect. Was the medicine he was going to use helpful against that? He looked at all the antidotes again. At that moment Shikamaru extended his hand towards him to try to touch him. He lacked the strength to reach him, so he dropped his hand to the side of his body. "Injection... RX302."

Neji looked for it and took it out. It was applied directly into the bloodstream so it would have to be quick-acting. The dark stain was still spreading across Shikamaru's body. It already covered part of his abdomen, and on his face it had reached his lower lip. Neji took his left arm and gave him the injection. Shikamaru resisted the pain of the prick with only a brief wince. He clenched his fists weakly and cursed under his breath.

Neji looked at the stain caused by the dart. It had stopped, and was even backing off a bit. He saw that upward it hadn't gone beyond Shikamaru's chin, and downward it barely passed his pecs. With time it would disappear completely. Neji studied his face. He had closed his eyes. Thick beads of sweat trickled down his hair, dripping down his face. He looked very bad. Neji touched his forehead again. It was still burning. He needed to do something to try to lower the temperature.

He removed his _Hitai-ate_ and then the black ribbon he used underneath to cover the mark of the Cursed Seal. Then he took his canteen and doused the ribbon with water to apply it to Shikamaru's forehead. It wasn't cold, but compared to the Nara's skin it was frozen. He rubbed it gently over his face, wiping away the sweat. He thought of how lucky they had been. At least they had managed to avoid a confrontation. They couldn't have fought with Shikamaru in that state. Now the roles were reversed. He had to take care of the Nara as before he had taken care of him. Hopefully he would feel good the next day. Neji began to slide the black cloth down Shikamaru's neck, then his shoulders, and down his chest. The fabric of his mesh shirt stretched with his breath, clinging closer to his skin. Neji looked at his torso slightly damp from the sweat and the water from his ribbon. Again he felt a sudden heat creep up his face to his cheeks, and he was thankful that Shikamaru still had his eyes closed. He needed to stop touching him immediately. They had already had too much contact during that mission. He wetted the cloth again and put it on the Nara's forehead. Then he sat down next to his captain, trying not to look at him other than to check his condition from time to time.

The day moved on. He wasn't sure if Shikamaru was sleeping, but he kept quiet so as not to disturb his rest. As the sun set, the temperature dropped. He thought it would be best to put his shirt back on the Nara to protect him from the cold, so he took the garment and gently brushed the boy’s shoulder with his fingers to get his attention. Shikamaru shook his head sideways, slightly aware of the contact.

"You should put on your shirt. The cold could make the fever worse”.

Shikamaru shook his head again. "Very ... hot ...", he whispered between labored breaths. Neji didn't insist. He could see that the boy was still sweating, so he decided to let him continue resting. He lay down beside him and waited.

The next hours he spent them simply observing the surroundings, scanning the hostile jungle with his eyes. He was actually just trying not to look at Shikamaru. Knowing he was lying next to him in that damned suggestive mesh shirt made him feel uncomfortable and confused. He ordered himself to stay sane, but the proximity of the other ninja dragged him. He finally looked at him out of the corner of his eye. The first thing he saw was one of his hands. Every now and then his fingers moved slightly up and down. Neji remembered how firm and energetic those fingers had been two nights ago, as they ran down his numb arms. He felt a chill. His eyes slid to the waistband of the black pants where the net fabric of his shirt began. It wrapped around his abdomen, which was wiry and well defined. Higher up on his chest the stain caused by the dart started, covering almost all the skin in the area. It wasn't enough to take away the attractiveness of it. Even under that dark shadow his chest looked strong and stocky.

_There is nothing attractive about it! STOP LOOKING!_

He couldn’t. His captain's body in the dim night light had him trapped. At that moment he noticed that Shikamaru's chest was moving faster. He looked at his face, where the stain ended. His mouth was open, and he was emitting short, agitated puffs. His cheeks were very red and his forehead was wrinkled. Had the fever gotten higher? Neji raised himself up on his elbow without taking his eyes off him. "Nara?"

Shikamaru didn’t reply or seem to hear him. Maybe he was just dreaming. Neji waited, watching his chest rise and fall faster and faster. He leaned toward him a little to repeat his question. But at that moment the Nara's lips formed a word, barely managing to pronounce it in a faint whisper: "Neji ...".

He startled a little without being able to help it, and realized that he too was agitated. His heart beat in his chest too fast. His face was hot, and he was sure he had blushed again. Hearing Shikamaru pronouncing his name between gasps like that was just…

He blinked hard to control himself. He didn’t know if the Nara was conscious or only spoke in dreams. The boy had never called him Neji. He always addressed him as Hyūga. Was that an indication of either of the two? He was too out of place to understand.

Maybe he wanted to tell him something. Maybe he needed more medicine. Neji reached out a hand towards him and brushed the center of his chest very lightly. "I am here," he said as reassuringly as he could.

One of Shikamaru's hands flew to his and squeezed it tight against his chest. Neji opened his mouth and bit back a cry of surprise. The Nara's skin was hot and sweaty. His fingers clenched his hand tightly, and the slight pain it caused unleashed a kind of twisted pleasure Neji didn't know. He was going to lose his mind. The contact with his skin, the rushing sound of his breathing, the mesh shirt that wrapped around his body as the only barrier. He wanted to scream with all his might.

Shikamaru finally loosened the pressure on his fingers a bit, but he didn't let go. His breathing calmed down again and his body relaxed, though he still looked feverish. Apparently he was asleep.

Neji looked at his hand, still held by Shikamaru's against his chest. They stood out perfectly against the currently violet color of the Nara's skin, even in the low night light. Every second he felt an indescribable heat creep up his arm towards his body. He could just withdraw his hand, but he didn't. Over time he managed to calm down. His heartbeat returned to a normal cadence, and he realized he could also feel Shikamaru's against his hand. His cheeks still felt flushed, but he could control himself. However, every time he thought of the palm of his hand in direct contact with the Nara's chest through his mesh shirt, his entire body shook. It took all of his strength, but he managed to stay sane for the rest of the night.

* * *

Shikamaru woke up with a painful contracture from sleeping against the tree. He sat up with a grunt, still tasting that foul phlegm in his mouth. Everything after vomiting was blank. He didn’t even remember receiving the injection with the antidote, although he could clearly see the bruise that the needle had left on the inside of his arm. He could also see the purple mark of poison covering part of his chest. That shit had spread fast. Neji had acted in time.

He searched for the Hyūga with his gaze. He was standing a few steps from him and had seen him wake up.

"What a mess," Shikamaru said as he struggled to his feet. He experienced a brief dizziness but recovered. “But at least I am alive. Thank you, Hyūga."

Neji looked at him silently. He nodded in response, and nothing else. Shikamaru walked a few steps towards him, wiping his pants with his hands and getting them muddy. The back of his thighs were soaked from having spent the night on the damp earth. He thought it best to take them off and let them dry for a few minutes, so he brushed the mud off his palms and put his fingers on his waistband. Then he remembered Neji and raised his head.

The Hyūga was watching him carefully. When he caught his gaze, he suddenly blushed. At first Shikamaru thought it was just his imagination, but it really had happened. Neji's pale cheeks had turned red in a flash. Seemingly somewhat embarrassed, he turned and crossed his arms over his chest, staring elsewhere.

Shikamaru had frozen with his hands on the button of his pants. What the hell was that reaction? He had only seen Neji blush the night he was poisoned. He felt his heart race. _Hell, calm down. It doesn’t mean anything_.

"They will dry out eventually," he said, feigning calm. Then he bent down to find his shirt. He shook it a little and put it on.

"Ready?" Neji asked, looking at him only out of the corner of his eye.

"I think so ..." the Nara replied. He was going to keep talking but the Hyūga turned around and started walking.

"Good. We have to move".

Shikamaru took a couple of steps behind him. "Wait". Neji slowed down. "I'd like to talk to you for a moment."

The Hyūga didn't seem happy, but he finally stopped and turned around. “It has to be very important. We can not lose more time". His face was serious and his expression distant.

"It is important," the Nara replied. "At least for me. Listen… We've fought a lot during this mission, and that only makes things harder for both of us. I think we should try to get along”. He looked at Neji's face. It had softened, but only a little. “We don't have to be friends, just tolerate each other and cooperate. What do you say?".

The Hyūga looked at his feet for a few moments. Then he raised his head and nodded. "I agree".

Shikamaru smiled in relief. "Great. Then let’s go”. He walked past Neji, feeling positive for the first time since they arrived in the land of Rivers. "Do you know what we need? Real food. If we walk at a good pace we can reach the first village before dark”.

* * *

Neji didn't answer, but followed him and didn't complain. They retraced their steps from the day before. This time they were very careful with traps. As they approached the nearest town they found more, nestled under the leaves and among the trees. Gangs in the area surely used this technique to approach travelers who dared to stray from the road.

They failed to reach the first village before nightfall, and stopped when it started to get dark. There were no places to take refuge in that area, so they simply pulled out some huge leaves and placed them on the damp earth to use them as beds. Neji sat on his and took the medicinal salve from his pants. His arms and legs were covered in cuts caused by thorns. He began to apply the paste with his fingers. Shikamaru featured the same markings, but he didn't seem to have the energy to deal with them. He slumped next to the Hyūga with an audible grunt of weariness.

"I'm exhausted," he said closing his eyes. "When we get back I’ll apply for a one-week license and sleep for seven days in a row."

"I would not be surprised," Neji replied, though not with the intention of provoking him.

The Nara opened a single eyelid and looked at him from the side. "Do you have better plans?"

Neji continued applying the medicine. “Yes, although they will not seem like it to you. I will start training for the _jounin_ exams."

Shikamaru closed his eye again. "Well good luck with that," he replied.

"I still can not believe you are not interested in ranking up," Neji commented. It seemed impossible to him to imagine an adult with the title of _chunin_.

The Nara waved a hand in the air. “It is too much effort. Besides, I don't need it ”.

Neji capped the medicine and put it back with his things. "Why not?".

Shikamaru slowly rose to a sitting position. The bones in his back cracked. “Because I've already been assigned _jounin_ rank missions even though I'm not a _jounin_ , and no one seems to care as long as I do well as captain. And so far I've only had one failed mission."

Neji only needed a moment to understand what the Nara meant. He had been there too. "Sasuke's rescue," he whispered.

Shikamaru nodded once. "That was really chaos." Now his expression had turned grave. "I had never been so scared in my life."

It seemed strange to the Hyūga that he talked so sincerely about feeling fear. It was something he never did, and neither did most of the ninjas he knew. "Because of the _shinobi_ of Sound?" He asked.

The Nara shook his head. “No, because of you guys. When I saw the state you were in when we returned…”. He paused briefly, as if the memories were too vivid. “Kiba and Akamaru recovered quickly, but you and Choji were in critical condition. Just remembering it gives me chills." Neji didn't say anything. When he woke up in the hospital after the failed mission, Tenten and Lee had told him that Shikamaru had visited him every day to see if he had improved. At the time he paid no attention to it, but now he understood that the Nara had been worried about him, probably feeling guilty about his condition. “I was about to quit, but my father told me that this was the way out of a coward. That if I really cared about my friends I should become a better captain to keep them safe. It was tough, but he was right. It was my first mission as captain and I almost lost the whole team."

Neji had never heard him speak in such a sad tone. It was evident that the experience had marked him. Furthermore, indirectly, he had referred to him as his "friend". He didn't know how to react to it, but he felt an urge to comfort him. "It was not your fault. You made the right decision. But they were very strong and we were just kids”. Shikamaru didn't reply. He looked at his feet with gloom, reliving how bad he had felt back then. Next Neji spoke in a voice so kind that it didn't sound like his. "You are a good captain."

That brought the Nara out of his reverie. He looked at his partner suspiciously. "A few days ago you didn't think that."

Neji remembered the first fight they had had during that mission. He had criticized Shikamaru's leadership abilities harshly, and now he regretted doing so. "I was angry," he told him honestly. “But I did not mean it. I really think you do a good job."

Hearing those words Shikamaru smiled. It was a frank, friendly and very pretty smile. Neji felt a slight tingle spreading through his body that he couldn't understand. “Thank you, Hyūga. I appreciate you saying it. Means a lot".

He was glad he made him feel better, and inadvertently smiled too. They looked at each other for a few seconds as if they were lifelong friends. The feeling was pleasant, of mutual trust. A gentle heat began to creep up Neji's cheeks, and he realized he was starting to blush again. His heart jumped, and he immediately looked away, frowning. What was all that sentimentality? They were ninjas, not two silly little girls. "Well, it should not," he replied curtly. “You must never care about what other people think of you. That only shows insecurity and lack of character."

He expected to hear the characteristic sigh of resignation that Shikamaru emitted every time Neji reproached him for any of his attitudes, but that didn’t happen. Instead the Nara asked him a very strange question. "Why do you do that?"

Neji looked at him blankly. "What?".

Shikamaru didn't seem angry, but he did look a bit irritated. "That. Every time we get just a little closer you throw out a hurtful phrase and distance yourself."

That statement took him by surprise, but he wasn't about to let the Nara see him waver. "That is not true," he told him firmly as he crossed his arms and looked away. "And even if I do, what interest could you have in getting closer to me?"

This time Shikamaru did sigh. "Good question," he replied.

Neji was angry again. He was never cordial to others or gave words of encouragement. “You do not need to pretend with me. I am very aware that people hate me”.

Unlike him, the Nara didn’t seem disturbed at all. "I don't hate you," he told him in a calm voice.

Neji rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Please".

"Seriously. Why would I? I barely know you."

He still didn't believe him. “Nobody knows me and they still hate me. Although that does not matter to me. I do not need people to like me”.

He knew Shikamaru was watching him carefully but he didn't want to turn around to see him. “Well, I think that when you lower that protective barrier with which you isolate yourself from everyone, you are quite a nice guy. It's a pity it doesn't happen often”. He stood up, as if ending the conversation, and went over to his things to take his canteen.

As he drank Neji pondered his words. When imagining that protective barrier the Nara mentioned, he couldn't help but think of the cage in which he had always felt trapped. But they were not the same. One represented his unalterable destiny, and the other was a defense mechanism. If people didn't get close to him they were less likely to hurt him. And it wasn’t a matter of physical damage, because he didn't fear those kinds of injuries, but emotional damage. Like the one his father had caused him. The person he had loved the most in his life, who had agreed to die and left him alone.

He felt his heart clench with grief. Thinking of his father always produced that, even after so many years. For that reason he never thought of him. Time had not erased any of his features. Neji clearly remembered every detail of him. His clothes, his scent, his warmth. He adored that man, and losing him broke him into a thousand pieces. He had very recently assured Shikamaru that he never thought of things that would never happen, but it wasn’t true. As a child he used to imagine what his life would have been like with his father. He fantasized about it all the time. Train with him, talk about school, or about anything, because they fully trusted each other. Growing up he had stopped doing it because it caused him too much pain. He convinced himself that it was just a childish illusion that would never come true, and that it was foolish to think about it. But he couldn't deny that it was pretty. Fictional and unattainable, but pretty.

He remembered the beautiful rays of color caused by the zirquine and the pleasant sensation he had experienced when he saw them. Without thinking he pulled the stone out of his pocket and stared at it for a few seconds.

"I thought you had thrown it away," Shikamaru commented. Neji looked at him and saw he was watching him. He refocused on the stone and spun it between his fingers.

"I was about to do it."

Until that moment he still didn't understand why he hadn't thrown it back into the river. He knew it had something special, but he couldn't pin down what it was.

"I thought you said it was useless," Shikamaru added.

Neji looked at him again. He was feeling a bit taken aback. "It is," he replied somewhat hesitantly. It was true. "But I like it".

It felt like a confession. He was no longer sure if he was talking about the stone or the fantasy about his father, but for a brief moment he understood that there were some unnecessary things that made him feel good, and maybe that was not exactly bad, even if it did not get him anywhere. 

Shikamaru grinned at him. He seemed happy. And Neji was happy too. He had repressed those old fantasies about his father, completely forgetting them. Remembering them now after such a long time revived the illusion of that time, so innocent and full of dreams. He smiled too.

But the sensation only lasted a few seconds. The voice of reason spoke sternly inside his head, reproaching him for his immaturity. _Those were just naive dreams! Your father left you and will never return! Imagining a perfect and impossible world is childish_.

He stopped smiling, feeling lost. He had long ago learned to control his emotions. That had allowed him to continue with his life and become stronger. Why was he feeling so disoriented now?

"Neji?"

Shikamaru's soft voice brought him out of his thoughts. He was watching him cautiously and with some concern. Seeing him, he understood: he was responsible. Before that stupid mission, Neji had everything under control. The Nara had confused him with his ridiculous imaginary worlds and his magic stones, but he had worked too hard to stop believing in foolish illusions and he was not going to fall again. He frowned harshly and stood up. Shikamaru tilted his head slightly back and regarded him carefully. Neji’s transformation should be evident.

"What are you trying to do, Nara?" He asked angrily.

Shikamaru's eyes widened and he spread his hands in front of his body. "What?". He was really stunned. The change of environment had been abrupt.

Neji took a threatening step towards him. “I am not on this mission to talk about sentimentality or to make friends, but to get my job done. If you are trying to play with my head I warn you that it will not work”.

Shikamaru had no idea what was going on. He shook his head. "Calm down, Hyūga," he said with admirable patience. "I'm not trying anything. We were just chatting. "

He seemed honest. Neji could see the sincerity reflected in his eyes. His beautiful and intelligent black eyes. He clenched his fists to resist that thought. “Well enough chatting. We have nothing to talk about. We will only discuss about the mission and that will be it."

The Nara kept looking at him puzzled. Finally he relaxed his shoulders and repeated that characteristic sigh of resignation. "Fine, whatever you want," he replied reluctantly. Then he passed him and lay back on his bed of sheets. "Wake me up for the second watch." He did not add good night. He turned onto his side and didn’t speak again.

Neji stood there for a long time. Hopefully that would have made things clear to Shikamaru and he would stop trying to get close to him. Because the barrier that Neji had built around him was weakening every day, threatening to collapse. He would do his best to keep it up, even if it meant pushing everyone away and being completely alone.

* * *

Shikamaru woke up in the middle of the night to relieve Neji. They didn’t cross a single word. And it was to be expected, after the last strange discussion. He had already noticed several times the way the Hyūga put distance between them each time he felt he had let his guard down too much, but the night before it had happened twice in a row, and the second had been a true explosion. Shikamaru wasn't even sure what it was that had bothered him so much. He was a bit angry at him for being so stubborn and aggressive, but at the same time he was disappointed. He had never been interested in spending time with Neji before, but now that they had shared a few tiny moments of trust it was hard for him to see him in the same way as before. There was something under his protective shell, something extraordinarily unique. As he stood guard he thought of the Hyūga's face during those rare seconds in which he had allowed himself to relax. His smile was incredibly pretty, prettier than any Shikamaru had ever seen. But it was very difficult to get him to smile. Also, every time he succeeded he earned some sarcastic and cruel reproach from Neji. So why did he keep trying to get closer? He wasn't quite sure, but he did know that he just kept failing.

As soon as the Hyūga woke up they started their march. Perhaps this time they could reach the nearest town. They plunged into the thicket like every day, feeling the thorny plants ripping their clothes and cutting their arms and legs. They didn't speak, they just advanced.

If the previous days the heat had been unbearable, this time it was simply inconceivable. Shikamaru thought that he must be losing tons of pounds just by sweating like a pig. He took off his black long sleeve T-shirt and tied it around his waist. Behind him Neji grumbled something about the uniform.

"What?" Shikamaru asked looking back.

"I said the uniform is mandatory," the Hyūga replied in a harsh voice.

"You are kidding, right?. I'm melting".

"I am too". He sounded annoyed again. "But it is not an excuse to take it off."

Shikamaru didn't want to get into that discussion, but he still replied. “You don't wear a uniform. You wear the clothes of the Hyūga clan. "

Neji didn't change his position. “But I wear them like a uniform. It is part of the discipline of being a _shinobi_. "

What was the damn problem with him? Why was he making such a fuss over something of such little importance as the uniform? He wanted to stay calm, but Neji's attitude coupled with the oppressive heat didn't make it easy for him. "Clothes don't make you a better _shinobi_ ," he replied grumpily.

"I never said that," the Hyūga replied. "But serious _shinobi_ respect their uniform."

He found it so ridiculous to worry about clothing at a time like that that he couldn't help himself. "Please. The uniform is nothing more than a symbol of status and belonging. What do you think it means for each clan to have its own clothes? Your stupid white robe represents nothing but that."

"It is not stupid," Neji replied furiously as they continued to advance. “It makes more sense than your clan's clothes. Why do you need a T-shirt full of holes?”

Now he was arguing about designs? It was totally infuriating. "It absorbs sweat and lets air pass through." He didn't even understand why he was explaining something so silly to him.

"It is ridiculous," Neji replied scornfully.

That was too much. It almost seemed like he was trying to provoke him. Shikamaru stopped and turned to look at his teammate. The Hyūga stopped as well. His cheeks were flushed from the heat and he was sweating as much as he was. "Look, I'm very tired and sick of these discussions," he said rudely. "Could you stop bothering me for just every little detail?"

Neji frowned and raised his head in his characteristic haughty gesture. "It would not bother you so much if you followed the protocols."

Shikamaru glared at him. "What happened with the deal of getting along?"

The Hyūga did not change his attitude. He just started walking and passed him, nudging him slightly. "I think we just can not accomplish it," was his reply. Shikamaru watched him walk away with irritation. He wished that endless mission would be over once and for all. Grumbling, he followed him, thinking only of finding a bed and sleeping.

It was still a couple of hours before dusk when the trees and bushes were suddenly finished. The fog also dissipated a bit. A huge clearing opened before them, and in the center stood a small but welcoming village. It was surrounded by some very strange plants, full of huge silver buds that were still closed. There were like a million of them, and they looked like nothing Shikamaru had seen before. They walked to the gates, where they were stopped by two guards. The men immediately recognized Konoha's symbol on Neji's _Hitai-ate_.

Shikamaru explained that they were heading to Kaori, but they had had a couple of incidents with the bandits. He saw both of them watching with understanding the dark stain on the center of his chest. They were apparently informed that Kaori had decided to ask Konoha for help. All the towns were having problems with the gangs. They offered to take them there the next day in a cart.

"Actually we must go to the next bridge first to meet the rest of the team," he replied kindly. "But we would appreciate it if you could help us get there."

Everything was arranged. The guards told them where to go to eat and spend the night. The two _shinobi_ walked among the unknown citizens. Some looked at them curiously, but no one spoke to them.

They arrived at the inn indicated by the guards. The innkeeper insisted on not charging the food for having traveled there to fight the villains and contribute to peace. He was a kind man, and he served each of them a large bowl of seaweed rice. They ate their fill. With all the complications they had suffered, they had forgotten their hunger. When they finished, the innkeeper escorted them down a long corridor to the room area. He gave them the last one so that they would not be disturbed by the noise of other visitors. "Here it is. Two beds, one bathroom”. They entered the room. It wasn’t bad. Besides the beds there was a desk with a mirror and a chair. It was modest but cozy. The boys thanked the man for his consideration.

Inside the room the atmosphere was a bit stale. It seemed to have been closed for a long time. Before leaving, the innkeeper opened the only large window to let in air. "It needs to ventilate a bit, but I recommend closing the window at night."

Shikamaru looked at him surprised. The heat of that day was felt everywhere. All he could think of was the night breeze coming through the window. "In this heat?" He asked.

The man nodded as he headed for the door. “Today will be a special night. The tulips of the river will open. It is a nocturnal flower that is only found in this country, and it surrounds our entire village. When it opens, it releases pollen that has different effects on people”.

Shikamaru watched him, trying to hide his boredom. He just wanted him to leave so he could take a shower and then sleep. "As which?".

The man thought for a moment. "Well I do not know. I have never breathed it, because adults warn us from childhood not to do it. But people say they liberate the desires of the soul. They can force people to do things they wouldn't imagine."

The Nara struggled not to roll his eyes sarcastically. _What could they make us do? Force us to kill each other? We don't need stupid flowers for that_. "We'll keep that in mind," he finally told the man. He bowed respectfully and left. Shikamaru closed the door behind him.

"Finally!" He exclaimed wearily. "I call for the shower."

Without saying another word he entered the bathroom. He washed himself with cold water. The feeling was nice. The rain cleaned his body of the sweat and dirt accumulated in recent days. He turned off the shower and dried himself off, tying his hair back into its usual ponytail. Then he looked at his clothes. Even after the shower he still felt the suffocating heat. If it were up to him he would stay naked, but something told him that it was not good to be around Neji like that. He dusted off his pants and pulled them on, as did with his Nara clan shirt. Then he looked at his black T-shirt and frowned at the thick fabric. He didn't want to put it on, but he didn't want to start another dispute with the Hyūga about the damn uniform either. For some reason Neji was irritated by the clothing issue. He pulled on his shirt, cursing the heat.

He came out of the bathroom and was hit by a wave of moisture. A sizable breeze was blowing in through the window, but it was as warm as before. He sat down on his futon. Neji was sitting on the other, right in front of him. Without looking at him he got up and went to the bathroom. Seconds later Shikamaru heard the sound of the shower being turned on. He leaned back on the futon leaving his legs on the floor, because he was too exhausted to lie down properly. He closed his eyes.

He expected to fall asleep right away, but the heat was so unpleasant that he couldn't make it. His clothes clung to his body and he wanted to take them off more than anything, but he knew it wasn't a good idea. After a while he started feeling sleepy, although he did not fall asleep completely.

Some time later he heard the bathroom door opening and Neji's bare feet crossing the room. He recognized the sound of the chair moving back as the boy sat in front of the mirror. Then he heard the characteristic noise of the cap of the wound salve that Neji applied every day to the cuts made by the thorny plants. He smelled the medicine, mixed with something else. He couldn't determine what it was, but he didn't pay attention to it either. He lay there, trying to ignore the heat.

He lost track of time and began to have a strange feeling. As if the heat no longer came from the environment, but from within him. Blood rushed to his face, making his cheeks burn. His heart beat stronger and stronger. The sweat rose, rendering the bath he had just taken useless. Unable to sleep, he opened his eyes. Night had completely fallen. In the soft light of the single lamp that illuminated the room, Shikamaru thought he saw tiny golden sparkles dancing in the air. It was like being immersed in a world of microscopic fireflies. Was it a hallucination caused by heat? He sat on the edge of the bed feeling overheated.

"This heat can't be real...", he commented as he stretched the neck of the shirt with a finger to let in some air. He looked at Neji, but the boy was staring in the opposite direction. Hearing him he turned around slowly.

Shikamaru's jaw dropped at the incredible image. The Hyūga's cheeks were flushed again, but much more than on previous occasions. They glowed with a scarlet color so intense it didn't seem possible. He also looked heated. His chocolate-colored hair, far from drying, had curled a little from the humidity. It fell down his back in soft messy waves, making it look more natural. The knot that closed his white robe was loose and allowed the fabric to open to reveal part of his pale chest. It rose and fell with the rhythm of his breathing in deep movements. His face was so much like the one in his dream that for a moment Shikamaru thought he had fallen asleep. But no, that was not a dream. It couldn't be. The sensations were too real. He could almost hear the beating of blood pooling in his ears, and a maddening heat had started to emerge from his crotch. He forced himself to stop looking at Neji and lowered his eyes. He had an obvious erection struggling to get out of his pants. Shikamaru cursed himself and prayed to all the gods of the world that the Hyūga could not see it from his place.

"What?" Neji asked in a soft, almost inaudible voice.

Shikamaru closed his eyes. That simple syllable, uttered by the boy in that unique tone was enough to make him lose his mind. Why did it sound so damn exciting? He couldn't understand it because the heat prevented him from thinking. It kept expanding through his body like a fire.

He put both hands on the edge of the futon and clenched his fists to control himself. Maybe he should take another cold shower. Yes, it was a good idea. He raised his head and opened his eyes.

This time he met Neji's gaze on him. He didn't seem so disoriented anymore and he was watching Shikamaru, trying to keep his breathing controlled. He wasn't making it. His eyes connected, and he felt his entire body jump. Neji's pupils were two huge lavender pearls surrounded by the red glow of his cheeks. His erection pressed harder on the fabric of his pants, throbbing intensely. He was completely enthralled by those eyes. Rational thoughts vanished from one second to the next. He no longer cared if Neji noticed his erection, because he had to go to him right now to touch him, kiss him and taste him.

He was so turned on that he didn't even notice how crazy that sounded. Neji's eyes were calling out to him, his delicate chest asking him to reach out and caress it. His erection throbbed again.

They stood up at the same time, still looking at each other. Neji's white robe slid down one of his shoulders, revealing part of his arm and an entire side of his torso. His perfect marble skin gleamed with sweat. Shikamaru imagined placing his lips on that beautiful surface and biting gently. Neji was also devouring him with his gaze, trembling from the undeniable attraction. They approached each other slowly without taking their eyes off.

They stopped just a step away and admired each other for a moment, breathing heavily. Up close Neji looked even more beautiful. His curled hair swayed in the breeze that came through the window. His mouth was parted and he was emitting short, labored breaths that were almost mute moans. His lips were crying out for Shikamaru's.

Neji leaned a little closer, keeping his gaze, and raised an arm to touch him. As soon as his fingers brushed his shirt, Shikamaru raised a hand as well and caught Neji's, holding it tightly against his chest. He had the impression of having been in that position before, perhaps in a dream. In any case, the only thing that mattered to him now was the present. Neji inhaled sharply as he felt his hand against his body, even through the thick fabric. Eliciting that reaction in him was the most rewarding thing Shikamaru had ever felt in his life. He watched his mouth, his tender lips parted like a door to a world of unmatched pleasure. The temptation was irresistible. He brought his other hand to Neji's face and touched the line of his jaw. The boy flinched slightly but did not reject the contact. Shikamaru caressed the fine skin with his fingers feeling the heat emanating from his cheek, sliding them behind his ear.

Neji pulled from the fabric of his shirt, slowly dragging him closer. Shikamaru approached, feeling his fingertips burn against the Hyūga's wonderful skin. They stopped with their lips inches apart and breathed in each other's scent in deep, agitated puffs. The heat was suffocating, but Shikamaru couldn't think of anything else than feeling that captivating mouth against his. He moved his hand to the back of Neji's neck and closed his fingers, trapping his hair at the base of his head. The Hyūga preferred a low moan that rumbled in his ears like a spell. He tugged hard on his shirt to draw him closer again, and their lips finally met.

It was like hitting a concrete wall, because the effect of that mouth against his left Shikamaru completely stunned. He closed his eyes and felt a hot wave wash over him, making his entire body tremble. He clenched the fist with which he was holding Neji's hair again and pulled him closer. The Hyūga's lips parted hungrily, letting their tongues touch sensually. Shikamaru's erection swelled inside his pants like never before in his entire life, begging to be released. Neji moaned into his mouth, also placing his other hand on Shikamaru's shirt, pulling the fabric to deepen the kiss. They got intoxicated by the taste of each other, while their tongues tangled in a passionate dance that took their breath away.

Possessed by an incomprehensible impulse, Shikamaru released Neji's hand that he was holding against his chest to place both on his nape and sank all his fingers into the thick mane. He gripped the silky hair tightly, supporting his head to further dip his tongue into the warm cavity of his mouth. Neji's hands caressed his torso and down his abdomen, reaching the waist of his pants. They slid under the fabric of his shirt making a shiver run down his spine. Shikamaru groaned at the feel of his cold fingers on his hot skin. The Hyūga's hands climbed up the sides of his body vibrating through the mesh fabric of the shirt he wore underneath. His fingers eagerly explored every inch of him, from his torso to his back.

At the same time, as if their minds were connected, they both yanked on Shikamaru's black t-shirt to remove it. In a fraction of seconds it flew through the air and was totally forgotten. This time Neji made no mention of the uniform. He stared at him with hungry eyes, gazing at his body in the Nara clan shirt. Shikamaru could almost feel his gaze burning him. He wanted him. As much as Shikamaru wanted him.

He threw himself at the Hyūga again, so hard that it made him take a couple of steps back. He kissed him, savoring his lips and his luscious tongue. Then it slid down his jaw and continued down, burying his face into his neck. He licked his sweaty skin and breathed in his scent like it was dope. Neji moaned between gasps and hugged his waist. He gave a soft but unmistakable cry of pleasure when Shikamaru bit him gently. He needed to feel all of his skin, now.

He fumbled for the knot on Neji's robe. It was so loose that it was very easy to untie it. He tugged at the white cloth, which slid down and fell to the ground. Shikamaru moved a few inches away to watch him, glad to have the lamp on so he wouldn't miss this. Neji was simply the most beautiful person he had ever seen. His thick hair, now wavy and messy, framed his pale face and fiery red cheeks. His lips were red too, but it was from the intensity of Shikamaru's kisses. His well-sculpted shoulders and torso glistened with sweat with a faint golden hue. Absolutely stunning.

He was about to kiss him again when Neji stopped him. He gripped the fabric of his mesh shirt between his fingers. Shikamaru understood immediately. There was still that barrier. He took it off too.

Seconds later their bodies collided once more, but this time it was skin on skin. He thought he couldn't be more excited, but he was wrong. He wrapped his arms around Neji and they held each other while kissing. He didn't even realize he was pushing the Hyūga back again until the boy crashed against the desk.

With the impact their erections pressed through their pants. They both moaned in unison. Neji brought both hands to Shikamaru's butt without hesitation and pulled him closer to repeat that contact. That the Hyūga was not only allowing all this, but clearly showing that it was what he wanted, made Shikamaru's blood burn like lava. He clung to the desk and pressed Neji against the wood, causing their erections to press further. He began to move his hips to repeat it over and over as he kissed Neji's neck again, who gasped into his ear and dug his fingers into his buttocks hard. Shikamaru pressed harder.

"Kami ...", the Hyūga whispered against his ear. His hot breath swirled into Shikamaru's brain, where there were no longer functioning neurons. He could only feel Neji.

He could have continued with that movement forever, rubbing his member with the Hyūga's and listening to his delicious moans to infinity. But Neji seemed to have other plans. His hands moved to the waist of Shikamaru's pants and desperately searched for the button to undo it. It took him several seconds, because the fabric was so tight in his crotch area that the button wouldn't budge, but he finally succeeded. The Nara member trembled as it was released, although his underwear still held it. Neji took the stiff erection through the fabric and squeezed it. Shikamaru groaned with pleasure, and managed to see the Hyūga's eyes blaze at his reaction. He grabbed him by the elastic of his underpants and forced him to turn around. In a second their positions were reversed. Now it was Shikamaru who had his back against the desk. Neji kissed him, touching his member again through his underwear.

There were no thoughts inside his head anymore. The only commands that his brain emitted had to do with capturing the wonderful sensations that Neji caused in his body. The Hyūga moved down his neck, kissing and licking his sweaty skin impatiently. His lips traced Shikamaru's chest over the purple stain that still covered a large part of it. He let out a guttural groan as Neji bit into the muscles of his abdomen with his teeth, while he continued to descend towards his pants. He ran his tongue over the last inches of skin before his underwear. Bluntly he took the elastic that still imprisoned Shikamaru's throbbing member and yanked down. The firm erection was released. It was drenched.

Neji's eyes lit up with a hungry gleam and he licked his lips. He reached out and grasped Shikamaru's soaked member by the base, making him shiver. He could feel the Hyūga's heavy breathing hitting against his sensitive erection, causing the gears of his mind to jump all over the place. He gritted his teeth to hold back a groan, but couldn't. Neji looked up at him and smirked. It was the most seductive smile Shikamaru had ever seen on him.

He didn’t have time to appreciate it because the Hyūga approached his member and licked it gently with his silky tongue. This time Shikamaru's moan was totally evident. His body contracted and shook, forcing his hands to grip the desk. Neji continued licking, holding him firmly with his fingers. With the other hand he held tightly the Nara’s hip so that he would not move.

He prolonged it for a long time. Too much time. It was devious. If he could have stopped to think about it, Shikamaru wouldn't have done what he did next. He brought a hand to Neji's head and tangled his fingers in his thick hair. He gripped him firmly and pulled him towards him, inserting his entire member into the Hyūga's mouth, who uttered a gasp. Instead of getting upset he seemed to be enjoying it. More liquid gushed from Shikamaru's erection, and Neji dug his nails into his hip at the feel of it in his mouth. He moved his tongue savoring it.

He had never expected to be in a situation like that, and less with that particular person. Luckily his brain didn't even bother trying to process it. It couldn’t. Neji's mouth had produced the final short circuit. If he didn't stop him he was going to go crazy. He pulled the Hyūga's hair upwards without delicacy and lifted him to kiss him. He felt his own taste in his mouth and didn't care at all. Neji wrapped his arms around him, scratching his back mercilessly. Shikamaru ran his hand down his nape, his neck, and his spine to his delicate but strong hips. Now it was his turn to take control. He grabbed Neji by the waist of his pants and forced him to turn to return to the original position. Now he had him against the desk again.

He repeated the same thing the Hyūga had done moments ago: he descended his torso and abdomen to his groin, got rid of his pants and underwear, pulling them down, and gazed at Neji's member, soaked from tip to base. He raised his eyes to look at his face, marveling again at the intense scarlet color of his cheeks. A red dawn on a world of ice. His heavy breathing sounded like supernatural music.

Shikamaru brought his tongue closer to the hot erection and licked it up and down. The taste was unmatched by anything he had ever tried before. It was absolutely unique. He put the whole member in his mouth as deep as he could, drawing a powerful sigh from Neji's throat. He didn’t repeat the action again. He had something else in mind.

He moved back a little and released the erection. He looked at Neji once more. He was shivering like he was cold, but he was actually on fire. Shikamaru gripped his hips firmly and with a quick movement made him turn towards the mirror. Before the Hyūga had time to react, he began to kiss the back of his thighs, first one leg, then the other. Neji groaned with pleasure and let him continue.

Shikamaru kissed and licked every inch of his glutes, feeling his own erection drip profusely. He pressed his hands to the shaped buttocks, continuing to trace them with his lips. He brought his mouth close to the ring of nerves that was the entrance to Neji's body and licked the surrounding area gently. The Hyūga groaned again. Shikamaru moved closer to the center of the zone, noticing Neji arching his hips slightly back like an animal in heat. He wanted it. When Shikamaru's tongue reached the most sensitive part, what came out of the Hyūga's mouth was a clear scream.

He kept licking lustfully, feeling his erection jerk with each moan from Neji. There were no words that could describe what those sounds caused in him. He had always considered himself a rational person, but now there was no room for logic. He had fully succumbed to the world of sensations.

He noticed the Hyūga's legs had begun to tremble slightly from the barely contained desire, so he stood up and looked at his face in the mirror. Every time he looked at him, his beauty surprised him again. Their eyes met in the reflection. Neji's pupils enclosed two irrepressible whirlwinds. He turned his head slightly to kiss the Nara's jaw desperately, making his erection throb again and hit his buttocks. He couldn't wait any longer, he needed to get into Neji's body.

Out of the corner of his eye, Shikamaru caught a glimpse of the pot of medicinal salve on the desk, and his stunned neurons warned him that it would be very useful for what he intended to do. He reached out to it and dipped his hand into the creamy pasta. Then he brought his smeared fingers to Neji's bottom and slid them gently over his meaty entrance. The Hyūga groaned and arched his body slightly. Shikamaru stroked his forefinger several times stimulating the area, and finally inserted the tip into the closed opening. One of Neji's hands gripped the desk tightly. The other flew to one of Shikamaru's thighs and dug sharp nails there.

Indifferent to pain, the Nara continued to insert his finger into the depths of that beautiful body. Neji was panting audibly. His excited face reflected in the mirror was the most extraordinary image Shikamaru had ever seen. He shoved another finger, slowly opening the tight socket. Neji moved his hips back and forth, in tune with his fingers coming and going inside him, deeper and deeper. Shikamaru couldn't sustain that situation for long. He needed to continue.

He gently withdrew his fingers from him, earning a whimsical growl from Neji. He plunged his hand back into the pot of salve, and this time rubbed the thick medicine over his own erection. He then wrapped his arms around the Hyūga to draw him closer. They both vibrated in anticipation of the sensations that were about to unfold.

As if their bodies had been made for each other, Shikamaru's member meekly placed itself between Neji's buttocks. He pressed it against his medicine-smeared entrance, which pushed through with only a slight, exquisite resistance. The moment he passed through the barrier his entire body seemed to catch fire, but he was oblivious to any sensation other than that of his member penetrating the burning flesh. He brushed Neji's hair away from his back and began to trace a line with his mouth that ran from his neck to his shoulders repeatedly, as he continued to slowly advance into the Hyūga. The pressure on his erection was maddening, as much as the way it slid in gently thanks to the salve. He looked at Neji's face in the mirror again and saw that he was frowning, maybe trying to bear the pain. He was suddenly afraid of hurting him and stopped moving forward. Upon noticing this, the Hyūga searched his eyes in the reflection, and instantly understood his hesitant expression. To Shikamaru's surprise, the hand holding his thigh pulled him closer, causing his member to sink another stretch into the smaller body. It seemed that Neji didn't care in the least about the pain caused by the intrusion of his firm erection. He only wanted to increase the pleasure.

Allowing the boy to guide him at whatever speed he deemed appropriate, Shikamaru allowed himself to be carried away. After a few short and fervent minutes he was completely submerged inside the Hyūga. He kissed the delicate skin of his neck again, rising to his ear to moan hoarsely against it. Neji brought the hand that was not squeezing his thigh up to his nape and tangled his fingers in Shikamaru's hair. Their bodies were so close that it was hard to tell where one ended and the other began. That idea struck him as incredibly exciting, and perhaps a bit romantic.

He shifted his hips back a few inches before sinking back into Neji, who let out more rapturous groans. They fell into a slow but overwhelming pace with gasps of delight. The cadence of their movements increased little by little, going from a leisurely undulation to increasingly violent blows. Neji bounced off his crotch and kept gripping his thigh, as if afraid that Shikamaru was going to stop every time he pulled away a little to ram him again. But the Nara wouldn’t have stopped for the world. He kept crashing into Neji until he felt his legs shaking again.

He realized that he was close to climax, just like him. He slipped an arm around the Hyūga's waist to take his soaked erection between his fingers and began to move his hand up and down, making Neji's entire body tense and shudder.

"Ah... Kami...", he whispered in a voice so charged with desire that it pushed Shikamaru closer to the limit. He gritted his teeth and plunged deep inside him, knowing this would be the last time. His body couldn't take it anymore.

They both screamed at the same time. The climax jolt was brutal, and the thick liquid that came out of Shikamaru flooded Neji in a powerful torrent. The explosion of sensations was so great that he thought he was going to faint, so he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the Hyūga's shoulder. He clung to the boy's body to keep from reeling.

They stood still as their breaths calmed. For a moment Shikamaru had no idea where he was or who he was. The calm after that blast dragged him into unconsciousness. He was almost falling asleep when something in his crotch made him open his eyes.

His erection had relaxed and it eased out of Neji's body. The boy made a short sound when that happened, and Shikamaru's mind remembered what had just happened from the first kiss.

It had been a fucking madness. He had never been so excited or wanted someone so much. Memories overwhelmed him and he felt heated. He tried to step back to give Neji a bit of space but he stumbled awkwardly over his own feet. He bumped into the chair the Hyūga had been sitting on and which he had completely forgotten about and lost his balance. He fell backward and collapsed onto the _tatami_. If his brain had been working normally he would have felt stupid.

But his brain didn't understand anything. It had been a long time since it had completely turned off for his body to take center stage. And boy did it have. Shikamaru shook his head trying to stop the room from spinning around him. He propped himself up on one of his elbows and put a hand on the back of his hurted neck.

After a few moments the world around him stabilized. He became aware of Neji again. The Hyūga was still standing against the desk, but had partially turned his face towards him. Strands of his dark hair were stuck to his forehead and cheeks with sweat. From where Shikamaru was he could perfectly distinguish the threads of transparent liquid that descended from his buttocks to his wonderful legs. Knowing that he was responsible for that made all the hair on his skin stand on end. His erection stirred over his belly.

It wasn't possible that he was getting turned on again after everything that had just happened. But he was. Neji ran through his body with a thirsty expression, and that made Shikamaru's erection tremble and swell more. The Hyūga turned completely, showing that he was in the same condition. His member stood firm, his breathing quickened and his eyes were two flames of pure desire.

  
  
  


He walked towards Shikamaru slowly, giving him time to admire him. His hips, his waist, his chest, every part of him seemed to have been sculpted by a lustful god. His messy hair floated like a storm cloud behind him, giving him the feeling that he was approaching with the power of a tempest. He positioned himself right on Shikamaru and sat on him gently. Without taking his eyes off him, he placed his hands on his chest and leaned down to kiss him.

The taste of his lips intoxicated him again. He unconsciously put his hands on the Hyūga's hips and caressed the smooth skin with his fingers. Their bodies hadn't even cooled off completely and now were back on fire. He let Neji's tongue dominate his, happily succumbing to him. He made a disgruntled sound when the boy broke the kiss to sit upright over him again. Desire spilled over their skin and was reflected in their looks as if the previous sexual contest had never happened. Neji settled on top of him, and didn't even have to use his hands to push Shikamaru's member back into his wet cavity. It was as if his bodies were moving on their own free will in perfect tune.

In just a few seconds the Nara's erection was completely inside Neji again. He began to ride him deliciously, drawing delusional moans from Shikamaru's throat. To be subdued in such a way by such a dazzlingly beautiful being was glorious. From his position he could contemplate the details of the Hyūga's body to perfection: his muscles contracted as he rode him mercilessly, bringing him closer to ecstasy again. They went on for passionate, fiery minutes, until they both reached their climax and got lost in it. The world disappeared for a few seconds. Shikamaru was glad that he had been on the floor, because otherwise he would have fallen without a doubt. He barely noticed when Neji withdrew from on top of him and lay down by his side.

He turned his head to look at him. The Hyūga breathed in deep, agitated gasps. He looked exhausted, and Shikamaru was too. But against all logic, when their eyes met again, everything started once more. Although it didn’t seem possible, their bodies had not been satiated, and it felt as if they were never going to.

Rushed by an avalanche of desire that seemed to have no end, Shikamaru threw himself at Neji, pressing him to the ground to kiss him furiously for the hundredth time. The Hyūga groaned and wrapped his arms around him, stroking his hot skin and scratching him with his nails. Their shafts were erect again and brushed deliriously against each other, secreting even more fluid. Without trying to understand why his body refused to stop, Shikamaru knelt to place himself between Neji's legs. A whirlwind of adrenaline engulfed them as he thrust his erection into the wet opening for the third time. Gripping the Hyūga's thighs tightly, he rushed inside him mercilessly, moving in and out of him in an indescribable frenzy. Neji clutched the _tatami_ with his hands and groaned at the avalanche of sensations that was repeated in a completely unlikely way.

The third round was the last. Shikamaru plunged into the Hyūga with all his might, and they both reached the exquisite orgasm again with an intense scream. After that everything faded. His body shut off the same way his mind had hours ago. He didn’t notice that he was falling sideways onto the _tatami_. Fatigue overcame him, and he simply fell asleep.

* * *

Neji woke up when the morning light streaming through the open window fell on his face. Feeling his entire body in pain, he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the ceiling. At once he realized he was not in his bed. Wondering why he had slept on the floor, he sat down with a groan on the _tatami_ . The heat of the environment was as overwhelming as the day before. He ran a hand over his face and then down his neck, but when he reached his clavicle he noticed that he was not wearing his Hyūga clan robes. Stunned, he looked down and found he was naked. He was trying to remember what had happened when a harsh snore sounded next to him. He turned his head to see and found his captain sleeping next to him on the _tatami_ , also naked.

The images of the previous day came back to his mind all at once. He had to cover his mouth with his hands to suppress a scream, and felt his cheeks turn red with embarrassment. They had acted like wild animals devoid of all rationality, something Neji never did. He was always in control of his body and never let impulses take over. But the truth was, he had never felt such an all-consuming urge like that. The subtle attraction he had experienced towards Shikamaru during the previous days had suddenly turned into an irrepressible desire. And the result had been unthinkable. They had sex, and not one time, but three, at least as far as Neji could remember. They had kissed and touched violently, melting into each other until madness.

That was the exact word. What had happened had been utter and incomprehensible madness. He got up without making the slightest noise so as not to wake Shikamaru. At that moment he saw the window wide open, and vaguely remembered the innkeeper's warning about the strange properties of plants. "They liberate the desires of the soul". That he had said, and they both ignored him, imagining he was exaggerating. But based on what had happened during the night he had to be right. There could be no other reason why he had so abruptly lost control of himself.

So that was the answer. They had been drugged, to put in one way. Those damned plants had turned them into passion-thirsty beasts. On the one hand it was a relief, because it shifted responsibility to something external. But at the same time, if the innkeeper's words had been correct, the effect of the plants was to give free rein to desires, not to create them. Thus, the attraction between them must have already been there before.

Although he had tried to deceive himself, it was now completely clear that he felt attracted to Shikamaru from the beginning of the mission. But the Nara had reacted the same way, which meant that he too was attracted to Neji before reaching the village. How was that possible? He had been a jerk the entire trip, being constantly irritating. How could Shikamaru be attracted to him despite the troubles he had put him through?

Another person would have been happy to be reciprocated, but not Neji. To him it meant that someone had managed to get past his defensive barrier, and this gave him a sense of vulnerability that horrified him. Until that moment he had managed to hold his ground and was sure that he could ignore those strange feelings towards the Nara until they reached Konoha, where he would no longer have to spend time with him. He was sure those silly sensations would fade in time, but after what had happened it might not be so easy. Also, what would Shikamaru think of all that? Would he be as embarrassed as Neji?

He glared at him unconsciously, but his naked body only made him remember what they had done. He looked away and began searching for his robe, determined to get out of there before the Nara woke up. It took him several minutes to find all of his clothes. They were scattered all over the room. Then he walked over to the mirror to make sure he was fairly presentable. The only thing that could make this situation worse was for someone to understand what had happened between them from their appearance. His hair was tangled and matted. He combed it several times with his hands until it seemed acceptable. Then he began gathering his belongings, and his eyes fell on the vial of medicinal salve that was still on the desk. He remembered what the thing's role had been the previous night, and felt completely humiliated. He took all his things and left the room as fast as he could.

He crossed the corridor that led to the inn and entered. There were several people eating breakfast but luckily none paid attention to him, so he headed for the door with his eyes fixed on the floor. He remembered shouting a lot during the night, and he could only hope that no one had heard him.

"Did you sleep well?" Asked a friendly voice to his right. Neji looked that way and met the smiling face of the innkeeper watching him from behind his counter. He nodded curtly and started to leave when the man spoke back. "Wouldn't you like to have something for breakfast?"

Neji shook his head. "Thanks but I am in a hurry." He said his goodbyes quickly and walked out the door into the hot outside.

He immediately headed towards the guards Shikamaru had spoken to upon reaching the village. They kept their promise to assist them for the rest of the trip. He spent the next half hour with them, gathering the horses to tie them to the cart that would carry them the rest of the journey.

"Everything is ready now," said one of the men. "Only your partner is missing."

"Looks like here he comes," added the other, pointing to a spot behind Neji.

Hearing those words his blood ran cold. He wasn't ready to face the Nara, although he probably never would be. He stood by the cart without turning around.

"Good morning," one of the guards greeted politely. Neji heard footsteps approaching and stopped behind him. "We are ready to go."

"Great... Thank you," Shikamaru's voice replied shyly. His tone indicated that he was uncomfortable.

One of the guards came up to the front to handle the horses and the other withdrew with a respectful bow. Neji placed a hand on the cart, ready to climb without even glancing at his captain.

"Neji ..." Shikamaru stammered behind his back. "Listen, I ...".

"No," the Hyūga cut him off sharply. He propelled himself with his arm and climbed into the back of the car. "Let's go".

He waited for the other to follow him, but Shikamaru remained standing where he was for a few seconds. Finally he got up and they started the journey.

They didn't even look at each other the whole way. Neji was staring at the road ahead, and Shikamaru stood looking down at his own feet. At least he didn't insist on talking about what had happened. Just being so close to him made Neji feel humiliated. He would have wanted to blame him for everything, but he too had been responsible. If either of them had close the stupid window they wouldn't be in such an embarrassing situation now.

The cart moved slowly for several hours under the high treetops. It was very different to travel a road than to go through the jungle as they had done. Had they found a path they might have arrived much earlier, avoiding the inn incident. The fog also diminished considerably in that open space. Around noon the intercoms in their ears began to buzz. They were close to the rest of the team. When the static dissipated Shikamaru managed to establish contact with Shino, and informed him that they would soon arrive by car at the meeting point.

At last the guardsman indicated that they were reaching the bridge. The rest of the team had not been delayed like them, and were waiting at the agreed site. As they approached the bridge they heard Akamaru's excited barking. Neji looked straight ahead and saw Ino waving her hands at them. Behind the girl were Kiba and Shino, and making circles around the group was the huge dog. Neji had no special sympathy for either of them, but was glad that he no longer had to be alone with the Nara.

As soon as they got out of the vehicle, Ino ran to hug Shikamaru. The boy returned the gesture absently and gave Akamaru a couple of vague pats on the head to calm him down. After a few words everyone got into the cart. With the help of the vehicle they would reach Kaori by nightfall.

The rest of the team chatted animatedly the entire way, telling their captain the details of their journey to get there. They hadn't run into any gangs, but they had encountered some animals with whom Akamaru had struck up a passing friendship. Shikamaru was nodding and smiling slightly, but from what Neji could see he was much quieter than before. Luckily no one seemed to notice that they were avoiding each other's gaze and that they were not speaking to each other.

When they reached Kaori, the first stars were already visible in the sky. They entered the village, much larger than the previous one, and immediately went to the chief's house. The building was similar to the Hokage mansion, although it was intended for bureaucratic matters. They did not have _shinobi_ , since the inhabitants of the land of the Rivers did not possess chakra. It was understandable that they couldn't stand up to the gangs with their few common soldiers. They received them kindly, thanking them for coming to help. They were offered food and lodging. Shikamaru ordered them to relax while he had a brief conversation with the chief. The next day they would begin to plan the strategy to counter the bandits' attacks.

The rest of the group ate in the dining room at one end of the great building. Everyone was talking quietly, but Neji was silent. That was nothing out of the ordinary, so no one found it strange. Finally the Nara joined them, but was not interested in dinner. He wanted to go to bed immediately. They got up and walked to the rooms that the chief's aides had prepared for them. Two for the men and a separate one for Ino. Kiba and Shino headed for the first one, which meant that Neji and Shikamaru would have to share the other. There was nothing they wanted less than to spend another night alone in the same room. Fortunately the Nara stopped them before entering.

"How about I share the room with Kiba and Shino with Neji?" His companions looked at him strangely. The boy shrugged as if there was nothing weird about that. “We have spent too much time together. I think we need a break from each other."

To underline his words, Neji nodded with determination. The others did not object. They went to their rooms to rest. Before the doors were closed, Neji heard a brief conversation.

"Problems with Hyūga?" Kiba asked.

He heard Shikamaru hesitate before answering. "Something like that. We have argued a lot… You know how he is”.

"Yeah," the Inuzuka replied. Then the door closed and he couldn't hear anything else.

Neji only managed to sleep a few hours. He tossed restlessly in bed, haunted by memories of the night before, drifting in and out of troubled dreams. In them he could almost feel Shikamaru's body against his, and their moans were repeated endlessly. He woke up shortly before dawn, convinced that he would not be able to go back to sleep. Shino rested on the adjoining bed. Without making a sound, he rummaged through his things until he found the small stone he had picked up from the river. Why hadn't he thrown it away yet? The effect it produced under the rays of the sun was beautiful, but it could not be the only reason. Somehow he felt attached to it, which was ridiculous, because he never had feelings for inanimate objects, just as he didn't have feelings for people. But every time he held it between his fingers, he remembered that pleasant moment by the clear waters, with Shikamaru's hand wrapping his, holding up the small stone that turned the golden sunlight into thousands of multicolored reflections. There was something there, something about the rough and seemingly mundane things that had within them the power to create extraordinary images. The color of the stone, though slightly translucent, was as white as his own skin. And he almost felt like that object, hard to look at and touch, but with millions of colors inside him. Although he had never before felt that there was anything inside him but resentment and seriousness, at least since he had stopped dreaming of his father.

He thought of Shikamaru. The Nara probably had no idea about all the strange thoughts he had unwittingly unleashed on him. Would he be sleeping? Guided by curiosity he activated his _Byakugan_. Now there was no fog to cloud his vision, so he could see clearly into the next room. Kiba was sleeping peacefully, unlike his captain. Shikamaru was lying on his bed, but he was staring at the ceiling with wide eyes. He had deep dark eye bags, from which Neji deduced that he had not been able to sleep at all. Was he thinking about the previous night too? Without realizing it, he pressed the small stone against his chest.

The next three days were pretty boring for the whole team, except for the Nara. He spent every morning and afternoon meeting with the village chief and several men, planning the strategy that Konoha’s army would follow to displace the gangs. At night he met with his companions for dinner, but he hardly ate anything. He looked tense, and beyond all exhausted. Neji watched him with his _Byakugan_ every night, and so he knew he practically didn't sleep. But a few days ago he had said that his mind needed rest to function properly. How could he work for so many hours if he didn't sleep? Despite his obvious tiredness, he never complained.

Meanwhile the rest of the team waited patiently for the order to return to Konoha. Neji grumbled several times about being excluded from work.

"Why did we come if we are not going to help with the strategy?" He asked sullenly to his companions as they let time pass on the steps of the great central building.

"There's no use in trying to help Shikamaru plan a strategy," Ino replied as she stroked Akamaru's thick fur. “His mind works faster than all of ours put together. We would only get in the way."

Still he felt uncomfortable having so much free time during a mission. He also needed to occupy his mind so as not to think about nonsense that had to do with the Nara. Without saying anything to the others, he got up and left for a walk around town.

He wandered aimlessly through the streets, ending up going back to the village chief's building. He preferred to be alone, so he avoided the entrance and circled the building. He sat on the grass and let the hours pass by, watching the sun cross the sky until it began to descend. When it got dark he activated his _Byakugan_ to find out if his teammates had retired to dinner. They were in the great dining room talking as usual. But Shikamaru was not with them. Wondering if he had decided to skip the meal, Neji turned his gaze to the rest of the rooms. He found him in a small office, bent over a table on which he had several maps open. He was clutching his head with one hand and frowned in distinct pain. He seemed even more tense and impatient, as if he wanted to squeeze his brain to force ideas out of his mind. The dark circles under his eyes were deeper, and his appearance was almost sickly. The lack of food and rest would only contribute to worsening his condition.

Neji was never interested in anyone, but he was genuinely concerned about the Nara. He pondered for several minutes the possibility of going in and talking to him to convince him to take a break. He really didn't want to do it, but he feared that if he let him continue the boy would end up passing out from exhaustion. Finally he got up and walked slowly towards him.

He stopped at the door. Shikamaru didn't notice his presence. He kept looking at the maps, extremely concentrated. At this distance he seemed much more exhausted. Neji thought about retreating before he noticed he was there, but he didn't.

"Nara," he called softly.

Shikamaru absentmindedly averted his eyes to the door. Upon discovering who the person who had spoken was, he was visibly startled and straightened beside the table. His cheeks turned red in an instant.

"Hyūga," he replied in a daze. "What are you doing here?".

Neji took a couple of steps towards the boy. Inside him there was a battle between the desire to get closer and the desire to run away. “I think you should sleep. You do not look well".

Shikamaru seemed to relax a bit. He shook his head and looked back at the maps. "I rather not. If I finish now, we can leave in the morning and finish this endless mission." After saying this, he frowned again and put a hand to his temple. "Damn headache".

"Why don't you sit down for a moment?" Neji asked cautiously. "Your brain will appreciate taking a break."

The Nara shook his head again, rubbing his temple with his fingers. "If I sit down I’ll fall asleep."

Neji thought it very possible, and it didn't seem like a bad idea. “Well maybe you should. The strategy can wait a little longer ”.

Shikamaru looked at him with weary eyes. The blush was gone from his cheeks, and he looked so tired that he could barely focus on Neji. Instead of speaking, the Hyūga pointed to the chair placed against the wall behind his captain. Shikamaru watched it and let out a long breath before walking away from the table. He sat up and closed his eyes.

"Stupid mission...", he whispered under his breath. In a few seconds he seemed to forget that he was not alone. He kept babbling. "Stupid gangs... Stupid plants...".

_Plants?_ , Neji thought. Was he referring to those strange lilies and the effect they had had on them? Suddenly he felt uncomfortable again. He was about to retreat when Shikamaru snapped his eyes open, jumping a few inches onto the chair. He had been about to fall asleep.

It was evident that he would not sleep unless someone forced him to. Ignoring the embarrassment and discomfort Neji slowly approached him. Shikamaru raised his eyes to look at him, but it seemed like he was barely seeing him. Those few moments of sleep had left him disoriented.

Not understanding exactly what was driving him, Neji raised a hand towards his captain. The Nara watched it, but didn't try to move away. Carefully, as if fearing that his gesture might trigger a bomb blast, he placed his hand on Shikamaru's cheek and gently stroked his skin with his thumb. The Nara looked at him with glassy eyes. He didn’t reject the contact. On the contrary, he seemed to relax a little more. He blinked once heavily and leaned slightly against Neji's hand. The Hyūga couldn't help but smile. He looked into his eyes with something that was too much like affection, more than he would have wanted. "Sleep...", he whispered in a sweet voice.

Shikamaru blinked back, perhaps trying to resist. But Neji caressed his cheek again, and this made him even more sleepy. He let out another sigh and closed his eyes. A second later his head fell slowly back against the wall, and he fell fast asleep.

Neji withdrew his hand, but stared at him for a while longer. No doubt he would wake up in no time and go back to work, but at least he had gotten him to get some rest. Feeling a tingle on the hand with which he had touched the Nara, he left without a sound.

* * *

Shikamaru woke up an hour later. He felt a slight pain in his lower back from having slept sitting up. He looked sideways, trying to remember where he was and what he was supposed to be doing. He saw the open maps on the table in front of him and understood. The mission, the strategy. But at what point had he fallen asleep?

Then he remembered Neji. He had appeared out of nowhere to suggest that he take a break. That was clear, but the rest was somewhat blurry. He had a vague image of the Hyūga approaching him to caress his cheek, but it was shrouded in a diffuse haze. He actually wasn't sure if it had really happened or been part of a dream. The latter possibility made more sense, as Neji had remained even more distant than he had before after what happened in the past town. Shikamaru still found it hard to believe that they had done what they had done, but he knew it had happened, as he had very vivid memories of the entire sequence. Furthermore, as irrefutable evidence, he had woken up naked on the floor. While the situation still confused and terrified him, it had been the most amazing thing he had experienced in all his years of existence. But he still would have preferred to avoid it, because it had caused nothing but complications. He remembered how Neji had refused to speak to him the next day, and how he had ignored him with utter coldness ever since. He hadn't tried to get close either because he was still feeling too embarrassed. And that was precisely the problem: a new gap had opened between them. All the advances he had made with the Hyūga to lower his guard a little had been invalidated by that incident, and it seemed that there would be no turning back.

But he was almost certain that Neji had come to his side that night, that he had approached slowly, beautiful even under the artificial light of the room, and that he had caressed his face tenderly. But this sounded impossible given the circumstances. The idea only raised more questions.

He needed to go back to Konoha and put some distance between them to clear his mind. He stood up and went back to work.

By early morning he had finished outlining the strategy. He was quite proud of it, considering that his brain was not working at full power with all the distractions and worries that the situation with Neji had created. He called an early meeting with the village chief and his henchmen to explain the plan to them. They were surprised by the attention to detail in each maneuver and thanked him for his help. As soon as they got back to their village, Konoha would dispatch the necessary squads to implement the strategy. Happy to have finally freed himself from that job he went to find his team.

He found them eating breakfast in the large dining room with sleepy faces, except for Neji, who looked alert and attentive as always. He sought his gaze, but the Hyūga only stared at him for a few seconds and then turned his eyes to his teacup. Whether that night had been a dream or not, it seemed they had returned to the previous stage. He informed the team that they were free to go and they all cheered. Neji's expression, on the other hand, was one of relief, although it only lasted a few seconds. Without further ado they withdrew to gather their things to begin their return.

A car would take them to the edge of the land of Rivers to save them time, and they would continue on foot to Konoha. That way it would take only a day to return. Both journeys were uneventful, with the other members of the team chatting from time to time, and Akamaru hopping around them as they approached Konoha. They reached the village shortly before dark and dispersed. Shikamaru headed straight for the Hokage mansion to give his mission report. He wanted to finish this matter as soon as possible to go home and sleep.

But when he finally found himself lying in his bed an hour later, he discovered that even having left everything that had happened miles away, he could not forget it. The fiery night he had spent with Neji kept replaying in his head, but it wasn't just that. He also remembered the Hyūga's face during the little conversations they had had. In a few tiny moments he had managed to see in his eyes an expression of genuine humanity. It was a very different side than the usual. Sensitive to emotions, vulnerable, so it was hard not to empathize with him. He thought of his smiling face under the multi-colored glints of that stone that he had found, in his small hand inside his, holding the object aloft like a torch as thousands of tiny rainbows bathed them. The way he watched the phenomenon with fascination, as if a great wonder had been revealed to him. It reflected the innocence of childhood in a face that seemed too adult all the time. But it had only lasted an instant. Like all the previous times. As in one of the many nights they spent in the jungle, when they talked about the failed mission to rescue Sasuke. At first he had been very understanding, and even paid him a compliment, saying that he was a good captain. That had to be considered an honor because Neji never gave compliments, only criticisms. But he soon moved away. And then he seemed to sink back into a whirlwind of thoughts when Shikamaru told him that he was a nice person when he lowered his protective barrier a bit. It was impossible for him to even imagine what could have crossed the Hyūga's mind at that moment, but he knew he was overwhelmed by hundreds of stormy emotions. And he was looking at the stone again. Shikamaru felt his heart expand in his chest with a deep pounding when he saw that he hadn't thrown it away. He didn't understand why he hadn't, but it made him very happy. It meant that Neji felt, he had a soft core under his protective shell. It was hard, because he had spent years striving to strengthen that barrier. But with enough patience someone could get to see a little of what was on the other side. Unfortunately, he was almost certain that the Hyūga must have thrown the stone away after what happened at the inn.

And all these thoughts were his main concern, because it was one thing to feel physical attraction to him. That surprised him, because he had never been attracted to other men, but being Neji the most beautiful person he had seen in his life, he did not think it was unreasonable for him to provoke that kind of reaction. He surely caused it in many others, men and women, clouding them with his pearly white skin and his lovely eyes. The problem was having feelings for him. What would he do with those feelings? He had no certainty that Neji would let him get close if he kept trying. It was very likely that he would continue to reject him as he had done until then. And what the hell would he do next? Nothing, he couldn't do anything. He would have to keep his feelings to himself and try to forget him. But that sounded impossible. How was he supposed to forget his smile, the sound of his breathing, the scent of his hair, the taste of his lips?

Maybe he would eventually calm down. He only needed a few days to finish clearing his mind of the mission. Then he could think more clearly.

But that didn’t happen. Days passed, then a week, then two weeks, and every hour he kept arguing with himself inside his head. _Go talk to him. No, he won't want to talk to you. But you don't lose anything by trying. Better leave it, focus on other things and forget about him._ All of that was driving him crazy. The thoughts remained and gave no respite. He held out for as long as he could, but finally gave up.

* * *

Neji took another deep breath, struggling to focus. He had retired to practice alone in one of the rooms that surrounded the training fields. There were no people wandering around to distract him, although there were actually too many things inside him already distracting him for that to matter. The truth was, he didn't want to be seen failing over and over again. Ever since they had returned from the mission and he had started training, everything he did came out awfully. He couldn't handle weapons, concentrate on a battle, and he couldn't even keep his balance properly. Tired of trying, he had sat on the floor of the hall to meditate, but he could only think of Shikamaru, his father, beautiful birds freely roaming the blue sky, and himself. He had already been in that position for an hour, with his eyes closed and his hands relaxed on his legs, and he had achieved nothing. He sighed the air he was holding, unable to relax even a bit.

Then he felt a presence approach and stop not far away. He opened his eyes and his heart shuddered. Shikamaru was standing on the other side of the great hall door, and he was looking shyly at him with his hands in his pockets. They hadn't seen each other in two weeks, and being face to face so suddenly dislodged him.

"Hey," the Nara greeted. He looked nervous, and was tilting his head as if he was apologizing for something he hadn't said yet. "Do you have a minute?".

Neji took a while to react, but he finally nodded his head and stood up, clenching his knuckles against his body. He didn't know what the boy wanted, but he had to stay on his guard. He had already let him get too close to him. Shikamaru approached slowly and stopped at a considerable distance. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. Nervously, he scratched his head with one hand.

"I...", he began but stopped, hesitating. "I don’t know how to say this".

Neji frowned slightly to show him that he wasn't in the mood. Actually his heart was beating fast and he was afraid of losing control. "Just say it".

Shikamaru flinched a bit at his reply, but finally lowered his hand and stood straighter. “Well then, here it goes. I've been thinking a lot. Too much... Especially in… you know ”. He left the sentence unfinished, hoping that Neji could close it by himself. But the Hyūga did nothing but raise an eyebrow. Shikamaru dropped his shoulders and stared at the floor. His cheeks had reddened. "Please don't make me say it."

Then Neji understood that he was referring to the night they had spent at the inn, and he blushed too. Still he tried to stay serious. "Right," he replied quietly. "Go on".

Shikamaru gulped before continuing. "The thing is, lately, I feel these... things happening inside of me." He put a hand to his chest. “I don't even know what to call them. And they all revolve around you and… ”. He stopped and looked at Neji wearily. "And to be honest, I’m very confused."

Then exactly the same thing happened to them. They were going through an identical situation, with the difference that Shikamaru had decided to talk to him, and Neji had promised to bury the problem forever. He did his best not to change his expression, although he wasn't sure he was succeeding. "And what do you want?".

The Nara held his gaze. "I want to ask you a favor".

That surprised him a bit. "What favor?".

Shikamaru studied him cautiously. "First you have to promise that you will not hit me when I tell you."

He wasn't expecting that clarification, and it almost made him laugh, but he held back. "I promise".

The Nara nodded slowly. "Okay, but don't forget it." Then he took one deep breath and let the air out slowly. He cleared his throat before continuing. "I want to kiss you".

Neji's eyes widened like discs and his lips parted with a puzzled expression. He didn't think he would be that direct. "What?!".

Shikamaru raised his hands as if anticipating a blow. "Just once," he clarified. “No more than a second. It's all I need”.

He didn’t know what to answer. Now he felt his cheeks burning like two little suns embedded in his face. "You need it for what?"

The Nara lowered his hands, assuming Neji wouldn't hit him. "To understand. I need to know what it is about you. I am almost one hundred percent convinced that it is just a confusion about what happened that night, but I need to be sure. If I kiss you and nothing happens then everything will be fine”.

Neji was watching him stunned. He would never have asked for such a thing, nor would he have admitted having feelings for another person. But Shikamaru had come, enduring fear and shame, and risking a fight. He had decided to face the situation because it meant too much to him to ignore it. Still shocked, Neji shook his head, not rejecting the proposal but trying to clear his mind.

Shikamaru took a step towards him. “Look, I know you're not dealing with any of this, but it would really help me. I'm going completely crazy. I can hardly sleep, much less work. I want to let go of this just like you have."

Those words caused him some guilt, because they weren't true at all. He lowered his head feeling embarrassed. "I am not so sure I did."

Shikamaru didn't answer right away, and that gave Neji time to decide between pushing the boy away again with some aggressive phrase, or acting like him and being honest. His hand seemed to move on its own accord. He reached into his pants pocket and extracted the small stone that he had found on the mission. He stared at it for a few seconds and then raised his head to look at Shikamaru.

The boy was smiling. And it wasn't exactly a smile of joy, but of hope. He seemed moved by the fact that Neji still had that stone, even though he couldn't know precisely the things that it had caused inside him. He would have wanted to smile too, but he was too terrified. With that simple gesture he had recognized that he also believed he had feelings for the Nara, and feeling affection for someone and allowing that someone to approach meant erasing with a stroke his promise to stay cold and unreachable, and it opened the door so that he could get hurt. After his father’s death, he had feared emotional pain too much to risk it. "What if it does not work?" He asked gloomily, referring to the favor Shikamaru was asking of him. "If you kiss me, and something happens?"

The Nara's smile slowly faded. "It has to work," he replied. Neji noticed the deep circles under his eyes. It was evident that the situation had exhausted him and that this was his last idea to solve it.

Neji clenched the stone in his fist and straightened, summoning all the courage he had within him. He nodded once. "Okay".

Shikamaru regarded him suspiciously for a moment, but realized he was serious. Then he nodded too. "Good... good," he stammered. Again he was nervous. "So, I think ... I think I’ll just do it." Then he seemed to speak to himself, though his eyes were fixed on Neji's. "Okay, calm down. Everything is fine. Just relax".

He approached slowly until they were inches apart. Then he took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment, as if gathering strength. He let the air out slowly, and Neji noticed that he was trembling slightly. Then he opened his eyes again and leaned toward him.

Their lips touched for a second, just as the Nara had promised. But it was enough for the world under Neji's feet to spin around, leaving him completely dizzy. Shikamaru also looked shaken. He closed his eyes again and frowned, as if assessing the situation. He stayed like that for a long time. Meanwhile Neji watched him, already completely sure what the answer to the riddle was, at least on his part. Shikamaru had made his entire being tremble, knocking down his hitherto insurmountable protective barrier to the ground.

Finally the Nara opened a single eye and looked at Neji as if he had just ruined everything. He must have seen something on his face that told him what he was thinking, because he opened his other eye and stared at him with a strange mixture of disappointment and happiness. "I think it didn't go very well," he said.

Emotions danced inside Neji’s chest, unleashed for the first time in years. He shook his head, agreeing with Shikamaru's conclusion. "What do we do now?".

Shikamaru tilted his head a little. His gaze was one of genuine affection. "I don’t know. What do you wanna do?".

Neji hesitated. He lowered his head to look again at the stone he held in his hand. "I do not think this is very helpful or profitable for either of us," he replied, and looked up again to meet Shikamaru's eyes. "But it makes me feel... good, I think."

The Nara smiled sweetly and Neji did the same. He felt liberated, as if a huge weight had been lifted from him and now he could fly off with just one jump. Everything was fine, at least between them. That made him think about what other people might think of the situation, and for a moment he became defensive again. He frowned. "But if you tell someone I will kill you," he warned harshly.

Shikamaru looked at him puzzled. A second later he tilted his head back and laughed out loud. Realizing the grace of his abrupt change, Neji laughed as well. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around him and hugged him, giving him a tender kiss on the cheek between soft laughs. Neji hugged him too. Yes, everything would be fine.

  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hello!! I hope you enjoyed this story. It was supposed to be a short long shot, but as I progressed more ideas came up and I couldn't help to include them. If you have read my other fics you may find some similar scenes. Sorry about that.**

**Please leave me your comments!! I would love to know what you think, and if you find any errors I will also love to know it! I can't tell you how many problems I had with the translation. If I could I would pay a translator to do that job because it is very hard for me. I hope it turned out fairly well.**

**I'll take this opportunity to do a little survey: I have several more ShikaNeji stories in mind, and I don't know which one to tackle first. I will leave you a list below and you can tell me if you would be interested in reading any of them.**

  * **crossover with Harry Potter (basically ShikaNeji in the world of Harry Potter);**


  * **epic story, in a universe similar to LOTR Middle Earth but with different story and characters, where Shikamaru is human and Neji is an elf;**


  * **story set in the world of Game of Thrones, although perhaps with all the Naruto characters, where Neji is a courtier with a hidden past (NO SPOILERS) and Shikamaru a soldier who comes to his city for diplomatic reasons;**



  
  


**I had several more that I can't remember now. Anyway, I hope you are safe and well and having a very good end of the year!! Thank you very much for reading!! ^^**

  
  
  



End file.
